Black Descendant
by RedArcherx
Summary: "A living descendant of whom swore to protect us will either be be our salvation or the cause of our destruction" A darkness she did not choose nor wished for has chosen her as the key. A tension is rising, what happens when she is chosen for the Triwizard championships and what happens when she discovers her life is a lie. Just remember: You reap what you sow Hermione Granger.
1. Witch Craft and Wizardry

**Helllllo, welcome welcome welcome. Quick note: Voldemort will NOT be a main antagonist in this story, and Harry will not be a 'featured' Character. The main characters will be Hermione, Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape. Not saying they won't be present, the story just will not revolve around them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe**

 **Also thank you to Laurel Vincent for being an absolute darl and Beta**

Hermione Granger was an above average eleven year old, commonly known by her classmates as a 'little miss know it all'. Not that the constant name calling and bullying annoyed her. She was stronger than that.

Pushing a strand of her medium black hair behind her ear, Hermione continued reading the book she had been working on since last night. It was a book about a young girl who has many expectations of her from those around her. She was expected to be the young, pretty girl who stayed home and does wifely duties when all she really wants to do is play football. A book one wouldn't expect an eleven year old to be currently reading but Hermione did care for other people's opinions much.

She was a kind young girl, always willing to put others before herself. Although these qualities made the young one stand out from the rest, it did not deter from the fact that she was incredibly mischievous. Pranks were her favourite thing and often at times she didn't even get caught, a secret kept all to herself.

Suddenly her eyes darted up when her mother walked into the study, limping slightly on her left leg.

"What have I said about leaving your books around?" Mrs. Granger groaned as she walked over to where Hermione was laying down on the couch. "I just tripped."

"Sorry mom." Hermione grinned behind her book knowing full well that she left it there on purpose. She always has a little fun riling her parents up since it was so easy, I mean who would expect the sweet and innocent Hermione to be so mischievous.

"What are you up to today?" Her mother asked as she started picking up Hermione's scattered reports on her desks.

"Reading."

"Again?" She sighed. "When are you going to get out more, make some new friends?"

"I like reading." Hermione argued before correcting herself. "No, I love reading."

"I understand that but you are going to need social interaction at some point in your life."

"What's wrong with talking to you and dad?"

"We are your parents."

"So? It's still interacting."

"I just can't win with you." Her mother sighed, making them both let out a careless laugh. "Anyway, I was thinking about going to do the grocery shopping and then going to Mar-"

Mrs. Granger didn't get to finish her thought when a loud bang came from just outside the window. Both females looked in that direction and saw a few feathers fluttering towards the ground.

"What was that?" Hermione asked putting her book down and looking over at the window.

"I'm not sure." Her mother replied walking over to the window. "Stay there." She unlocked the window and pulled it up. Poking her outside she saw nothing until she jumped back and a white owl flew inside the house, perching itself on the edge of the desk across from the youngest Granger girl.

"I-Is that an owl!" Hermione laughed jumping up from the couch.

"Stay away from it." Mrs Granger tried putting herself in front of her daughter. "It could be dangerous."

"It's holding something." She pointed out moving around her mum and walking over to it

"Hermione!"

"It looks like a letter." When she reached the down she gently put her hand out and the bird nuzzled into it "See, she's friendly."

"What is all this racket?" A voice came behind them and they both turned to see Mr. Granger. "Is that an owl?"

"She's friendly." Hermione repeated before turning back to the owl. "Now let's see what this is..." She reached down and grabbed the note that was attached to it's leg.

 _Addressed to Hermione Granger_

"It's for me." Hermione said taking it and turning to her parents.

"What is it?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Let's find out." She gently opened the letter and folded out the piece of paper inside.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva Mcgonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione carefully folded the note down after reading it out loud and looked up to find her parents looking dumbfounded.

"There's an address." Hermione stated but her parents didn't reply out of shock. "W-We could go there, see if it's real or not."

"I-I...That sounds like a wonderful I-Idea" Mrs. Granger stuttered and turned to her husband. "Honey?"

"I-I-" He struggled to get the words out at he looked between the owl and his daughter. Hermione had first started showing signs of magic when she sneezed and accidentally made everything metal float to the roof. Bloody bugger of a time to get everything down, but they managed after a few weeks "Sounds like a-a great idea"

* * *

The letters just kept on coming in the Dursley household and Harry Potter was getting severly punished for it. Harry was an orphan, left on his aunts doorstep when his parents died in a car accident. It had not been an easy childhood. Sure, he was grateful that they took him in but did they care about him? Of course not. He was forced to sleep in a cleaning cabinet under the stairs, treated like a common slave in the household and was constantly ignored. Petunia Dursley was a tall and slim woman, Wife to Vernon Dursley and mother to their son Dudley Dursley.

See when Harry received his first letter the Dursley's wouldn't even allow him to read it and they threw it away. Much to their dismay, the letters just kept on coming. It started out as one or two a day but turned into almost thirty a day. Mr. Dursley even resulted in bolting the letter box shut.

But one day while the Dursleys were lounging around while Harry was working a letter came flying through the fireplace. Then another. And another. And another. Hundreds of letters addressed to Harry pouring into the house.

Evenly the Dudleys got sick and tired of the letters and decided to move to a remote rock island in the middle of nowhere. Today was Harry's birthday and he was currently on the floor drawing a birthday cake with his fingers in the dust on the floor. Suddenly there was a large bang on the door, and then another and another. Harry's eyes darted towards the stairs when he saw Mrs. Dursley and Mr. Dursley running down towards them, Mr Dursley holding a shotgun.

In the blink of an eye the door came crashing down and there stood a tall, dark and mysterious figure. Dudley let out an un-manly scream as the figure stepped into the home.

"Sorry about that." He said motioning to the door. He walked back over to it, leaned down and picked it up before putting it back in place.

"I demand that you leave at once!" Vernon growled. "You are breaking and entering!"

The man looked towards Vernon before walking over to him."Dry up Vernon you great prune." He said before grabbing the gun and bending it with his bare hands. He then proceeded to walk over to the smallest member of the 'family'.

"Boy, I haven't seen you since you were a baby Harry." The man said. "I got something for ya. 'fraid I may have sat on it at some point but…" He reached into his robes and pulled out a wrapped box. "Ah, made it myself, words and all."

He handed the box to Harry who proceeded to unwrap it. Inside was a cake that was covered in icing and in green it said 'Happy Birthday Harry'.

"Thank you" Harry said enthusiastically.

"It's not everyday a young man turns eleven, is it?" The man grinned. He turned around and sat on the couch, pulling out an umbrella. Suddenly Harry's eyes went wide when he pointed the umbrella at the fire and sparks shot out igniting the fireplace.

"Excuse me?" Harry tried. "Who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid" The large man replied. "Keeper of keys and graves at Hogwarts. Of course you know all about Hogwarts."

"Sorry, No."

"No? Blimey Harry didn't you ever wonder where you mom and dad learned it all?"

"Learnt what?"

"You're a wizard Harry."

"I-I'm a what?"

"A wizard. And a thumping good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little."

"No, you've made a mistake. I can't be...a-a wizard. I mean, I'm just... Harry. Just Harry."

"Well, Just Harry, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?" Harry nods. "Ah." Hagrid stood up again and reached into his robe, pulling out a letter that was all too familiar.

 _Dear Mr. Potter_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva Mcgonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Harry's eyes went wide as he read out the letter.

"He'll not be going! We swore when we took him in wed put an end to this rubbish!" Veron growled.

"You knew?! You knew all along and you never told me?" Harry tried.

"Of course we knew. How could you not be? My _perfect_ sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you." Petunia spat.

"Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!" Harry almost yelled.

"A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lily Potter?" Hagrid scoffed.

"We had to tell him something!" Petunia replied.

"It's an outrage! It's a scandal!"

"He'll not be going!" Veron growled.

"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself going to stop him, are you?" Hagrid remarked.

"Muggle?" Harry questioned.

"Non magic folk." Hagrid muttered before turning back towards the Dursley parents. "This boy's had his name down ever since he was born! He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore."

"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!" Veron yelled and instantly, he found an umbrella pressed against his chest.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." Hagrid warned.

A muffled sound of munching from across the room drew everyone's attention back towards the fireplace, where they all saw Dudley digging into Harry's cake. Harry could see Hagrid roll his eyes as he redirected his umbrella towards the other eleven year old boy. A very quick gust of wind shot out of the tip and hit Dudley directly in the rear. His head shot back and a ear piercing squeal filled the room. Dudley started running around the room like a mad man while his parents desperately chased after him, secretly cringing at the pig tail that he had sprouted.

"Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic." Hagrid whispered to Harry.

"Okay." Harry nodded and Hagrid checked his watch.

"Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm?" Harry turned towards Hagrid and grinned.

* * *

"What can you tell me about my parents?" Harry asked while he sat down with Hagrid after gathering all his things.

"Well there was Lily, your mother of course. She was very beautiful, smart, loved by all, she was even head girl. Your mother was a muggle-born, unlike your father who was a pure-blood, which makes you a half blood. Your father was a powerful wizard, always out ranked the others but he was always finding ways to get himself into trouble. They made a lovely couple, your father was an auror, so he was well known."

"A-And their death?"

"Well, there was a very powerful wizard who was hell bent on ruling the wizarding world."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"Never got to find out."

"Why not?"

"That's where your parents come in. When you were still a baby, your home was attacked by said wizard and some of his followers."

"Why?"

"Your father was the main target as he had put away many of his followers and he had a large influence on the ministry. Your mother and father fought well but they were no match for him and his followers. Your mother ran up to your room in order to rescue you, unfortunately, she didn't get there in time and she was killed trying to protect you. That's how you got that scar. You are the only person to ever survive a killing curse."

Harry's hand shot towards the zig zag scar on his forehead. "How?"

"The curse rebounded and hit the wizard."

"I-I killed someone..."

"Not intentionally of course."

"Who was he?"

"His name was Tom Riddle, an ex hogwarts student."

"What happened then?"

"Dumbledore showed up along with other aurors. All of the followers were caught and they took Tom's body to Azkaban."

"Why? Why not just bury him?"

"Magic works in mysterious ways. If Tom had found a way to bring himself back he would use it. Dumbledore couldn't take any risks, Azkaban is the safest place."

"What is Azkaban?"

"A prison for the worst of the worst."

"Sounds bad."

"Trust me, it is."

* * *

"Okay you are sure you have everything?" Mrs. Granger fussed as she looked Hermione over.

"I'm sure." She replied nodding.

"Got all your books?"

"Yes!"

"Not that she needs them." Mr. Granger laughed. "She has already read them over a dozen times."

"I wanted to be sure I was ready." Hermione argued.

"You do realize you will learn it all at Hogwarts anyway."

"I'll just be better than the other kids." Hermione grinned.

"That's my girl."

"I'm going to miss you so much." Mrs. Granger pulled Hermione into a hard hug .

"Okay, okay" Hermione laughed managing to wiggle out of her moms grasp. "I am coming back."

"But not for ages."

"Remember kiddo," Her father said. "Just have fun."

"I will try." She grinned before turning towards the wall with her trolley. "Well, here I go."

"I love you." Her mother smiled.

"Love you too." And with that, Hermione ran straight into the wall, disappearing not a second later.

* * *

Harry pushed his trolley up the ramp as he made his way onto the platform. As he looked around he could see platform 9 ¾ but he did see a person who worked there who he walked over to him.

"Excuse me?" Harry tried. "Can you tell me where I might find platform 9 ¾?"

"9 ¾? You think you're being funny do ya?" The man scoffed and walked away. Harry let out a huff but then turned towards a woman's voice

"It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course." The person said.

"Muggles?" Harry questioned as he followed them and they stopped in front of a wall.

"Come on. Platform 9 ¾ this way! All right, Percy, you first." A boy stepped forward and ran into the wall disappearing. The woman then turned to two boys who Harry could see were twins. "Alright Fred, you next."

"He's not Fred, I am." The boy tried.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother!" The other boy said stepped up towards the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry, George." She replied.

"I'm only joking. I am Fred." He grinned as he ran into the wall followed by his twin.

"Excuse me?" Harry said stepping up to her. "C-could you tell me how to…"

"How to get on the platform?" She asked and he nodded "Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." Harry looked over to see a red head boy about the same age as him. "Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

"Good luck." A girl said. She didn't look much younger than Harry himself.

Harry nodded and lined himself up. Though he had watched the other red haired boys run straight through, part of him nagged inside, saying that it wasn't a good idea. He briefly turned his head back around his shoulder and much to his surprise, he saw the mother smiling at him and urging him to go. Harry then ran at the wall with his trolley and found himself going straight through it. When he emerged out the other side he saw another platform, he looked up to where is read 9 ¾.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Ron asked as he stepped into the carriage that Harry was currently in.

"No, not at all." Harry replied

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"So-so it's true?!" Ron gasped. "I mean, do you really have the...the…"

"The what?"

"Scar?..." He whispers.

"Oh, yeah." Harry grinned as he pulled back his hair to show Ron.

"Wicked." Suddenly they both turned when they heard someone walking to the isle ways.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" A woman asked as she poked her head in

"No, thanks, I'm all set" Ron replied holding up a sandwich but he then turned to Harry who pulled out a bunch of coins from his pocket.

"We'll take the lot."

"Whoa!"

* * *

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" Harry questioned as he looked over the sweets.

"They mean every flavour! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George sweared he got a bogey-flavoured one once!" Ron replied grinning. Harry reached up and took the bean out of his mouth before wrapping it in an unused rapper. He then leaned down and grabbed another pack, looking at the front of it.

"These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?" He asked showing it to him.

"It's only a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 myself" .Ron replied. Harry proceeded to open the packet but suddenly the frog jumped out and onto the window

"Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with." Ron said as they watched the Frog jumped out the small window.

"Hey, I got Dumbledore!" Harry grinned showing the card.

"I got about 6 of him." Harry looked back down at the card shocked.

"Hey, he's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron then motioned to the cage he had sitting on the ground. He leaned down and opened it, pulling a rat out. "This is Scabbers, by the way. Pitiful, isn't he?"

"Just a little bit."

"Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?"

"Yeah!"

"Ahem. Sun-" He began, but they were interrupted when a girl arrived at their carriage .

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She questioned.

"No." Ron replied.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" She asked, genuinely excited to see but for her own reasons. "Let's see then"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and turned towards his rat. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" She asked, and Ron shrugged again. "Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example…" She walked into the carriage and sat across from Harry. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at his broken glasses. "Oculus Reparo." The small piece of tape that had been wrapped around the bridge shot off and vanished into the air, revealing the perfect state that the glasses were now in."That's better, isn't it?" She asked, but then something clicks in her head. "Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger." She turns to Ron. "And you are...?"

"I'm...Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure. You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She got up and went to walk out but then turned to Ron again. "You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, Just there." She pointed before turning and leaving.

* * *

"Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" Hagrid called out as the train came to a stop. The two boys quickly got off the train and walked over to Hagrid.

"Hello, Harry." Hagrid greeted.

"Hey, Hagrid." Harry replied.

"Whoa!" Ron grinned staring up at the tall man.

"Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me."


	2. Gallant Gryffindor's

**There is a method to my madness!**

 **The first few chapters are mainly a background thing so there will only be around 1-2 chapters on each year. You'll understand once we hit the time of the Triwizard championships as to why I've added them (Relationships and vital background information). Trust me when I say that I'm super excited to start writing the Triwizard stuff and move on from boring introductions but you gotta do what you gotta do. Not to mention the plot I have planned for after it ;)**

 **Also the bit with Harry in the first chapter was just explaining the Voldemort situation, Hermione for the win!**

 **Only the first 1 or 3 chapters will be canon, then from there on it's (hopefully) good!**

 **Once again thank you to Laurel Vincent, who is being beta out of the kindness of their soul!**

 **Okay now I may breathe, enjoy!**

After the twelve, wooden boats came to a stop at the docks, Hagrid led them up the hill towards the large castle on top that many knew as Hogwarts, the place that most of the 1st years would be spending their entire childhood. As they moved up the great stone staircases, Hermione's gaze darted upwards where an old lady dressed in dark, pine green robes seeming to be waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She greeted as the students came to a stop in front of her. "I am professor Mcgonagall. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup-"

"Trevor!" A boy bursted out and rushed to the front of the group before he pounced onto the ground, a toad now caught in his hands.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She said slowly as she watched the boy apologise profusely before stepping into the crowd, disappearing into the cluster of black and gray robes.

"It's true then." A student spoke up and they all turned to see a slim and blonde boy "What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The boy stepped towards Harry in a predatory manner, but Harry stood his ground. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered at his name causing Draco to glare at the red head. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley." He sneered at Ron before turning back to Harry. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." His eyes briefly landing on Ron beforing looking back. "I can help you there."

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry replied shocking the slightly taller student. Before he could reply they were interrupted when the professor came back and stood in front of them once again.

"We're ready for you now." She said before turning around and led them all into the big dining hall. Inside there were four very long tables, floating candles and the roof appeared to be the sky.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione spoke up as she walked near Harry and Ron, struggling to keep up with her short legs.

Suddenly they all came to a stop near the front, Hermione almost running straight into the back of professor Mcgonagall as she was mesmerised by the ceiling.

"All right, will you wait along here, please." She said as she turned to face them "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." They all watched as an old man with a large white beard and robes took his place in front of them on a small podium.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce." He addressed, voice scratching at his throat "The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch" He gestured to ragged old man holding a grey cat with scarlet eyes before turning back to the students. "has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

He nodded at the students before taking a seat and Professor Mcgonagall took his place at the front. She walked over and placed a stool in front of them, placed a hat on it and stepped back. Everyone watched in anticipation as the hat opened it mouth and started to…..sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your _bowlers_ black,

Your _top hats_ sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone broke out into applause, even the confused first years and Mcgonagall stepped back towards the hat and picked it up.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She announced. "Now first up, Hermione Granger."

"Okay, relax." Hermione muttered to herself as she went up and sat on the chair.

"Mental that one." Ron remarked "I'm telling you."

"Hmmm." The sorting hat hummed. "Cunning but loyal, a natural leader and brave, I sense great power in you. You could belong in two houses but I can only pick one so it must be GRYFFINDOR!" The gryffindor table started cheering at she jumped off the chair and sat down with the other students, who all welcomed her with hand shakes and excited greetings.

"Draco Malfoy." Professor Mcgonagall announced and Draco quickly makes his way up to the stool

"This shouldn't be hard." The hat remarked "SLYTHERIN!"

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin." Ron whispered to Harry, who couldn't take his eyes off the hat.

"Susan Bones." Mcgonagall said and a little redhead girl made her way up to the stool.

"Hmm let's see..." The hat mumbled. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ronald Weasley." Mcgonagall called and Ron made his way up.

"Gah!" The hat said suddenly, jolting Ron. "Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harry Potter." Mcgonagall called and instantly the entire call went quiet.

Lowering his head, Harry made his way to the stool despite the staring. He cautiously took a seat on the wooden stool, just as the other students had done, before the professor placed the hat on his head.

"Hmm...difficult, very difficult." The hat mumbled. "Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself….But where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin." Harry whispered. "Not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?"

"Not Slytherin...anything but Slytherin."

"Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out to the room and, as if on cue, the entire Gryffindor table jumped up from their seats and cheered for their new house mate.

Once the rest of the 1st years were sorted into their houses, Dumbledore tapped his glass with a spoon getting everyone's attention.

"Your attention please." He called to the room as he stood up from his grand chair."Let the feast….begin!"

At his word, all the tables were filled with endless food, the first years unable to stop their mouths watering at the sight of turkey, mashed potatoes, salads, and almost any other food one could imagine at a formal feast.

"Wow!" Harry cheered as he leaned over to grab a drumstick. Never in his eleven years had he been allowed to feast on such large quantities of food. He was always given a portion of the scraps, so there was still question in his head on whether he should be there eating all the food or not.

"I'm half and half." A boy a few seats down said to another first year. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out."

"Who is that?" Hermione asked an upperclassman, nodding at one of the female professors talking with Dumbledore to indicate to the other student who she was talking about.

"That's Professor Black, head of Slytherin house/" The upperclassman, Percy, replied.

"What does she teach?"

"She is the defence against the dark arts teacher, also known as DADA."

"She's...uh…" Hermione stuttered

"Intimidating?" He asked, and Hermione nodded. "She was the first witch to ever win the Triwizard Tournament."

"I read about that."

"And apparently she has never lost a duel, according to rumours."

"Ever?"

"That we know of. She went head to head with Dumbledore. It was a draw. Went for hours."

"So...she's nice?"

"Oh heavens no, she is the scariest person you will ever encounter." He laughed but then turned to Ron disregarding their conversation. "Can you pass me the potatoes?"

Hermione looked back up at the black haired beauty only to find that the Professor was now looking at her. Her eyes suddenly darted back down to her food under fierce stare of the professor. She didn't like to be looked at.

The year was starting out great.

As Ron went to grab another piece of chicken from the table, a ghostly figure's head shot out from the table, causing the red head to let out an unmanly screech.

"Hello!" The head grinned. "How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor!" Suddenly, more people started appearing, floating around, going through walls and doing a very good job of scaring the living daylights out of Ron.

"Hello Sir Nicholas." Percy greeted. "Have a nice summer?"

"Dismal." He replied. "Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied."

"I know you!" Ron spoke up after his breathing finally regulated. "You're nearly headless Nick!"

"I prefer, Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." He snapped.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione inquired.

"Like this!" He brought his hand up to his head and pulled it down, showing that it was only joined by a small strip of flesh.

Ron tried his best not to scream, but it was too late. Another unmanly screech left his body and even as Hermione gave him a look, she too had to turn away in disgust.

* * *

"Gryffindors, follow me please." Percy said as he started walking up the stairs. "Keep up. Thank you."

"Ravenclaw, follow me. This way." The other prefect said as Ravenclaw followed him

"This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases...they like to change." Percy said as the all watched in wonder as the staircases move across the room "Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on." He urged them up the stone stairs.

"Seamus, that picture's moving!" Neville exclaimed.

"Look at that one, Harry!" Ron pointed out.

"I think she fancies you." Harry teased, seeing the girl look Ron up and down.

As they started approaching to what Hermione believed was the dorm rooms, they started slowing down. Percy came to a complete stop at a large painting that had a large moving woman in it.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy replied. The woman nodded before the painting opened up, revealing a large gap in the wall. "Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on." They all entered into the hole that lead into a luxury living area, filled with furniture and bookcases all following a color schemes of dark brown, garnet, and gold. "Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up."

"Isn't it exciting?" Hermione grinned after Percy left.

"What?" Ron questioned turning to the young girl.

"We are in Hogwarts!"

"Yeah. well get used to it" Ron snapped

"No need to be so rude." Hermione huffed

"No need to be poking around."

"That's enough." Harry tried "We need to get along, we are in the same house after all."

"Shouldn't she be hanging out with her own kind?" Ron questioned as he crossed his arms.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Hermione snapped "Because I'm a muggle born!"

"That's not what I mean." Ron said "What I meant was female."

"So I can't have male friends?"

"Will you two quit it." Harry tried. "Percy wants us to get ready for bed."

"Whatever." Ron mumbled as he stomped his way up to his room.

"Don't worry about him" Harry said, turning to Hermione

"Trust me, I'm not." She replied

"I'll be your friend."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"I'd like that very much Mr. Potter."

"Please, call me Harry."

* * *

Professor Black let out a sigh as she tossed the C- report onto her desk. Twelve down and fifteen to go. She hated marking second years reports, but giving them homework over the summer break brought a sick kind of joy to her day. After three years of teaching, she was still finding it hard not to hex every student who didn't get more than an A, spoke back, or just did something incredibly stupid in her class. When Dumbledore approached her with this job, she didn't realise how much it would take out of her and she didn't consider how many times she would actually have to interact with people a day. For someone who was nearly twenty-nine years old, Bellatrix Black had suffered more than one should in a lifetime. The walls she had put up around herself stopped people from hurting her and her from hurting them.

Letting out another sigh, she stood up and walked over to a large black cabinet. She opened the last draw and muttered a simple charm, causing the bottom to pop off. She pulled it to the side and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey that was laying in a small compartment. She was about to close it again when she spotted something in the corner of the black box. She knew what is was and she dreaded it. It had been weighing down on her since she was 18 years old.

 _It's my fault!_

Letting out a shaky breath at reliving the memory. she slammed the cabinet closed, listening to the small rattle inside. When she stood back up and turned back around, she saw a man standing in the doorway. His longer, oily, obsidian black hair and the onyx robes he was wearing had become something like a brand to students in the halls, and he was never mistaken as anyone else due to the way he dressed.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she walked around her desk, grabbing a glass and placing it down.

"Are you alright?" He asked, noting the harshness in her voice, not that it was much of a change, but he could tell. He could always tell.

Bellatrix didn't answer at first, but started filling the glass she set down on the table. "Fine."

"You shouldn't be drinking so much."

"Is there something you need?"

"Dumbledore has ordered a meeting first thing tomorrow morning before classes start." He replied, watching as she took a sip of her drink. She never looked back towards him, only at the small stack of papers on her desk.

"I will be there."

He watched her for a moment, silence riveting between the two of them for what felt like ages. She wasn't going to say anything else and he knew it, so he turned to leave. As he was about to walk through the doorway, he stopped and turned back towards her.

"Eleven years" He started, feeling something stir in his chest when he heard the sharp intake of her breath. "Eleven years and you can't even look at me."

"Not now Severus" She tried, placing down her glass, afraid it would smash in her hands if she lost control.

"Why, after everything?"

"I said not now." She growled.

"Bella-"

"Don't!" She snapped. "Not after….Just leave."

"I-"

"Now!"

This time Severus almost glared at her as he walked out of the classroom. As he was walking she couldn't help but see the light catch the gold wedding band that wrapped around his ring finger. She wanted to scream, wanted to punch the walls and let her anger out. But she couldn't, god knows what the students would think. Taking another deep breath Bellatrix collapsed back into her chair, grabbed her firewhiskey and downed the entire thing. Back to marking these incompetent students.

* * *

"What's our first class?" Ron asked as he started putting his books together.

"'I believe we have transfiguration, potions and then DADA." Harry replied.

"So the scariest teachers on our first day." He sighed. "Great".

"I wouldn't say that Professor Mcgonagall is scary."

"What about Snape and Black?"

"I think we should be heading to class now."

"That's what I thought." Ron muttered taking off after him.

They both walked down the halls, having to stop to ask for directions an incredible amount of times before they finally reached class. As they walked towards what they hoped was their room they saw the door was shut.

"We are so dead." Ron squeemed, Harry nodded in agreement and opened the door to the class. First thing they saw was a bunch of students just standing around and talking.

"She's not here yet." Harry grinned as he placed his books down.

"But their is a cat." He motioned to the cat sitting on the desk "I hate cats."

Neither Ron nor Harry had an opportunity to sit down before the cat leaped from the desktop, changing their furry form to a human one in mid air, and landing perfectly in front of the two.

"Is that so Mr. Weasley?" Mcgonagall raised her eyebrows and Ron gulped. "Take your seats."

"Your an animagus Professor?" Hermione asked in wonder as the other students shuffled around to find a seat.

"That I am Miss…."

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

"I apologise. It will take some time for me to learn all of your names."

Hermione nodded in understanding as she happily took her seat towards the front of the classroom, setting her books in the way that she knew pleased teachers the most. Most of the students seemed appalled by the fact that they had to attend classes, even when they were away from their homes and everything normal to them, but Hermione was just excited to be in a place where she could start over and create a new identity for herself.

* * *

"That was insane!" Ron grinned as they started walking towards potions. "I mean, bloody Brilliant!"

"You have been fawning over it all lesson Ron." Harry laughed "I think we get it."

"But how amazing would it be to turn into an animal!"

"It's called an animagus." Hermione spoke up, wiggling her way between the two. "It's a very hard skill to learn. Many powerful witches and wizards can't even achieve it."

"You think you can?" Ron chuckled.

"I have more hope in my little toe than you do in your entire body."

She smirked at her little remark before walking away, but looked back to find Harry snickering and Ron had turning a shade of bright red. Oh how she loved that feeling of satisfaction.

When she walked in, she could see Professor Snape standing with his hands behind his back, a cold look ghosting his face. Averting her eyes from him, she went and sat down at the front of the class, noticing Harry and Ron had chosen to sit at the back.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." The professor started. "As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few…" He looked over at Draco "who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." His gaze trailed over towards Harry, who is writing in his notebook. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention." Ron nudgeed Harry getting his attention and he instantly put his things down, looking up at Snape with a hint of innocence. "Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot straight up into the air, waving it around as if her life depended on it and Harry just shrugged "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand shot up again.

"I don't know, Sir" Harry replied.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, Sir."

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" Harry looked down sheepishly as Snape towered over the top of him "Now, grab out your textbooks and turn to page 275"

* * *

"Hello Harry." Hermione grinned as she stepped up towards him while they were on their lunch break. "How are you?"

"Still a little nervous." He replied. "How about you?"

"It's a lot harder than I anticipated."

"Harder?!" Ron scoffed. "You answered every single question the teachers asked you, even if it wasn't a question."

"That's true." Harry agreed. "How did you even know all this stuff?"

"Before school started I went out a borrowed a bunch of books." She replied

"And you read them all?"

"Every last word, maybe you should start." Her eyes darted towards Ron.

"I come from an actual magic family." Ron replied. "We don't need books."

"Or maybe he just can't afford them." Someone said behind, but the three recognized it as the voice that belonged to the blonde son of Slytherin.

"Piss of Malfoy." Ron spat.

"And spoil the fun?" Draco replied before turning to Harry. "I suppose you've turned down my offer?"

"Get lost Malfoy." Harry muttered with the slight shake of his head.

"You would rather hangout with a pathetic Weasley and a muggleborn know it all."

"Like I said, I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

"You are a filthy-"

"Draco!" A chilled voice called.

"Bel-Professor Black." Draco corrected after swallowing a lump in his throat."We were just-"

"I know what you were just doing." She snapped. "Off to class. You have me next."

"But it's not even-"

"Class!" She interrupted. Draco glared at Harry before walking off towards the hallway that would lead to the DADA classroom. "I meant the lot of you." Bellatrix said as she narrowed her eyes down at the three.

"God that was hilarious." Ron whispered once they were far enough away.

"Why?" Hermione asked, confused as to why Ron would think it was funny. "We just got yelled at."

"But so did Draco." He snickered. "By his aunt."

"Aunt?" Harry questioned. "Professor Black is his Aunt?"

"You didn't know? His mother is Narcissa Malfoy, Professor Black's older sister."

"Well thanks for the tip." Hermione muttered, actually finding it utterly useless.

"We can use it against him." Ron said

"That's a little harsh."

"After everything he has said, it's taking it easy."

"I will not engage in this behaviour."

"Then leave."

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes "Bye Harry."

"Cya." Harry waved as she walked off

* * *

When Hermione stepped into the DADA room, she instantly felt a cold breeze that caused her to shiver. She looked up and saw Professor Black digging around in her desk drawers and pulling out loose sheets of paper. As always, Hermione quickly took a spot at the front of the class but everyone else seemed to move towards the back.

"Sit!" Bellatrix snapped and she heard the movement go loud before silent. She turned towards her class, eyes hovering over every person. "Textbooks open and turn to page 63." She walked over to the board and started writing on it. "We are going to start with, the curse of the bogies." She whipped her head around when she heard someone snort. "Something funny?" Her eyes narrowed at a student towards the back, who now had his hand clasped over his mouth. "Neville Longbottom is it?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am" He stuttered looking down.

"10 points from Gryffindor for talking when not spoken to."

"But-"

"20 points!" Everyone in Gryffindor let out a groan and Neville sunk back in his chair. "Now, can anyone tell me what this curse is?" Hermione's hand shot straight up. "Yes, Miss Granger."

"It is a curse that gives the recipient a strong cold, that can make him or her collapse if not treated, as well as an extremely runny nose."

"Very good, 10 points to Gryffindor." Hermione let out a trumpet smile and Ron rolled his eyes. The day had just gotten better.

* * *

"Professor!" Hermione called as she chased after Professor Black .

"Yes?" Bellatrix questioned, turning around to face the younger girl

"I was wondering if you had any homework."

"You actually want homework?"

"It gives me something to do."

"An essay." She answered. "On dragons."

"Dragons?"

"Did I mumble?"

"N-No, I'll have it done by the end of the week."

"Good."

Hermione barely nodded before turning around and disappearing around the corner. Bellatrix watched her for a moment, but when she turned back around, she saw the man that usually got on her case more than Severus. Albus.

"Harassing students are we?" Dumbledore asked with a smirk.

"Call it what you will." She replied

"Hermione is a bright student."

"I have noticed, especially when she likes to call out in the middle of class."

"She is eager to learn." He replied. "Much like when you were in your first year."

"I had a lot to live up to."

"Oh yes, the black family name, a powerhouse family."

"I sense you mocking me."

"You mustn't take things so seriously, Bellatrix." He smiled

Bellatrix scowled as she stepped right around him and started walking away. "If I don't, then who will?"

 **Hi, me again, Despite having the next few chapters already planned and basically written, I'd love to hear if you wanted me to add any small little plots that could be loads of fun!**


	3. Visions

**No beta this chapter so….yikes!**

 **But ya know, enjoy.**

"Good afternoon class" the Professor said as she walked towards them onto the quidditch training ground where they were all waiting for her.

"Good afternoon Ma'am Hooch" the students replied, almost monotone.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson" she replied as she came to a stand in front of them but no one moved or said anything "Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to their left side of their broomstick" everyone hesitated "Come on now, hurry up!" everyone quickly did as they were told under the scrutiny of the professor "Now, stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up'"

"Up!" Hermione shouted and she frowned when nothing happened

"Up" Harry said and the broom instantly went to his hands. Hermione's head darted in Harry's direction and she watched as a large smirked crossed his features.

"Up" finally the broom flew into Hermione's hands and she grinned.

"With feel" Hooch instructed after she watched only two students get it. After a few minutes everyone had finally managed to get their brooms in their hands "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it and grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end" everyone did as they were told and stood over the brooms "When I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle, Three, two" she blew her whistle loud.

Hermione kicked off from her broom and found herself hovering above the ground. She looked over to see Harry doing the same but Ron was still stuck on the ground. Hermione went a little higher and found that most people were still on the ground. Suddenly she felt her broom tip and start moving on it's own. She looked behind her to find Draco laughing and tucking his wand back in his robes. Hermione's broom lurched forward and she found herself flying over the front and falling onto the flat ground.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he descended from his broom and ran over to her.

"What on earth happened Miss Granger?" Hooch asked walking over to her

"Draco happened" she growled standing up to face him now that he had landed "You'll pay for this!"

"What are you going to do" Draco laughed "You're nothing but a mudblood" in an instant Hermione had her wand pressed at his throat and she had come face to face with him.

"Miss Granger!" Hooch yelled as she starting walking towards them

"Don't you ever say that again!" Hermione hissed pressing the wand harder

"Why don't you back of Draco" Harry tried as he stepped in "No one wants you here"

"I come from one of the most powerful and wealthy families" he scoffed, eyes darting from Hermione and the wand "I could ruin you!"

"That's enough!" Hooch shouted "The three of you, detention this afternoon"

"But Drac-" Hermione tried as she lowered her wand.

"Enough Miss Granger" she said "Detention, do not forget"

* * *

Hermione huffed as she started walking towards her first ever detention. It was all Draco's fault, he was the one that sent her flying off her broom. She did hold her wand up to his throat, but she wasn't going to do anything. I mean, I guess it looked bad but come on, this was Hermione Granger, miss know it all.

"Ya'll right Hermione?" Harry asked

"No" she replied "Detention, I can't believe I'm getting a detention" she huffed "I hate Draco"

"We all hate Draco" soon arrived at the classroom and saw that Draco was already there, looking smug as usual.

"You're late" came a voice and they turned to see Professor Black, her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Sorry" Hermione muttered looking down.

"Well hurry up and sit down" she ushered and they quickly took their seats "you will clean the cauldrons, sweep the floors and feed the pixies"

"The pixies!" Draco exclaimed "You're kidding"

"I do not kid Mr. Malfoy" she replied coldly looking her nephew up and down "Get on with it!" they all hesidently nodded and started taking up their roles. They decided they would rotate on each one to ensure that everyone had done an equal amount. While Hermione was cleaning the cauldrons she looked over and saw Professor Black lift her hand and three vials started floating towards her. She grabbed a clean cauldron and filled it with water before adding the three vials with the water. Hermione's eyes went wide when something shot out of the professors hand and suddenly the fireplace when up in flames.

"Wandless magic" Hermione thought to herself

"I can hear you thinking" Professor Black said not looking up "Is there a reason you're staring?"

"N-No" she stuttered

"Than it's best you get back to work then" Hermione gulped before turning back to her dirty cauldron.

* * *

Despite Professor Black being incredibly quiet Hermione could basically feel the coldness radiating off her. Hermione was barely getting any work done as she marvelled at the magic the professor was using. She watched as Black glided around the room, effortlessly mixing potions and waving her wand around without a care in the world. Suddenly she heard a screech and turned towards the room with the pixies, the room where Draco disappeared a few minutes ago. She looked up to see Professor Black barely even acknowledging the unmanly screeching coming from the room her nephew was currently in.

"He is fine" the Professor spoke as she could feel Hermione's gaze lingering on her "They are just pixies"

A few hours passed and detention had finally ended, they were free. Well as free as you could be knowing that Professor Black was on your trail. Hermione was walking down the corridors heading back towards her dorm when she suddenly tripped over her own shoe, landing on the ground with a great big thud. Shaking her head she turned to her left and went to get up but suddenly stopped. She lowered herself back onto the ground and looked at the wall, something was off. A part of the wall seemed to have risen a little, leaving the smallest gap underneath. She quickly stood up and pressed her hand to the wall. Finding nothing, she ran her hand along the part where the wall touched the ground and where it didn't. She instantly found that a part of the wall was pushed out a bit, barely even noticeable if you didn't know what you were looking for.

She placed her face against the wall, using her right eye to squint and look at the gap. She continued feeling around the wall, to find anything that would give her any hints at to what this was. Suddenly her hand felt a little bump in the wall and she turned to find that it was a little rock sticking out. Hoping for the best, she pressed the bump in and she could hear a small thud coming from the wall. She quickly jumped back when she saw that the wall was moving, well flipping around. Her eyes widened when she saw that that part of the wall was gone and was now replaced with a wooden door.

Hermione being Hermione wanted to investigate, intrigued at what was behind the door. Using her right hand she turned the handle to the door and it swung open. When she stepped inside she was greeted with 3 bright lights hanging above her head. The walls were covered in glass shelving which held more trophies and other jewels than the young girl could count.

She walked over to the first shelf and ran her hand along the cold class. She was surprised to find the room well kept and clean considering she had never even seen the door before. She looked up at a small silver trophy, it wasn't fancy, just a simple trophy that read

 _Alice Longbottom_

 _Spelling Bee Championships_

Alice Longbottom? Could she be related to Neville. She continued walking around the room, looking up and down at the walls that seemed to glistened when touched by the light. She came across another plaque, this time is was gold and the writing was in cursive black

 _James Potter_

 _Quidditch player of the year_

Letting out a small smile, it reminded her of Harry and how good he is at Quidditch. She had heard Harry talk about his parents once or twice, although she already knew who they were before hand, it was hard not to. The whole world knew who they were, plastered in most of the hogwarts history books. She even heard stories that Lily and James actually worked for the Dark Lord and it was just a set up that went wrong, she didn't believe them and neither did Harry. She moved across the shelves finding the trophies getting bigger each time. She came to the last wall to find 3 large Trophies with ' _Triwizard Championships'_ plastered on the front of them. She moved to the first trophy that said,

Leandro Weasley

1817

Hogwarts Champion

Despite not wanting to, Hermione could help but grin. This would mean he was one of Ron's ancestors, 174 years ago they had won the championships. Hermione had read about the championships, only occurring every 9 years and you have to be 17 to enter. She didn't fancy games like this, considered them to be rigged. She moved onto the next trophy, the one exactly the same as the other except it said,

Alec Greengrass

1889

Hogwarts Champion

Hermione had read about the Greengrass family, a pure-blood family. In fact, most of these champions seemed to belong to a pure-blood family, only adding to Hermione's thought of it being rigged. Even if Hermione was to enter she was sure they would find a way to kick her out, or at the very least sabotage her. She was a Muggle-Born and all the people she had read to far were all pure-bloods, it had to be rigged. Moving along she came to the last trophy, her chest constricted at the name

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _1979_

 _Hogwarts Champion_

She knew about Professor Blacks win thanks to Percy but she really had to see it to believe it. Winning the championships is a big deal, recognised throughout the entire wizarding community. You are put through strenuous training, obstacles that could cost you your life and some have been known to suffer from PTSD. Hermione didn't blame them, she has seen a few videos on the championships, watching victors come out of the ring crying and completely worn down. Champions have been known to go into hiding, not even acknowledge the outside world in fear of being brought back.

But when Hermione see's Professor Black she doesn't see anything. Sure Black was cold, but she had been told that's what is expected from the entire family. She has also noticed that Black is never without a drink in her hand, her championship was only 12 years ago so Hermione didn't even bat an eyelid at it. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her, her wand slipping into the palm of her hand. She started walking towards the entrance of the room, finding the door completely shut. Letting out a small huff she turned back towards the room only to find herself letting out a small squeal as she jumped back from the figure in front of her.

"Miss Granger" Dumbledore greeted, his hands behind his back

"Professor" she said shocked "I-I wasn't-I di-I….Hi"

"What on earth are you doing here at this time?"

"Well, funny story…." she nervously laughed.

"I am eager to hear it"

"Well I tripped outside" she started ignoring the smile sneaking up on his face "I saw that the wall was sticking out a little, I investigated and now I'm here" he nodded at her before turning towards the trophies

"Marvelous room is it not?" he said

"Uh, you're not mad?"

"It takes more than a student out of bounds to make me mad" he replied not turning around but feeling Hermione step up to his side.

"What is this place?"

"It's where we keep all our trophies of course, our schools greatest achievements"

"It's amazing"

"We put it together many years ago, I'm actually surprised you found it, not many have"

"A watchful eye" she stated

"It's seems that way" he walked over to the championship trophies "Now these are our most prized possessions"

"The championship trophies"

"Since the championships begun we have only ever had 3 students from Hogwarts win, the other schools are very competitive"

"How competitive?"

"A team got disqualified for poisoning the other competitors" he explained "I believe that was the year Alec won, almost by default really"

"Harsh" Hermione remarked "What about Leandro Weasley"

"Leandro entered at the same time with his twin brother, Landon Weasley, both eager to win, but only Leandro was chosen. Unfortunately it drove them apart, forced them to be at odds with one another after the fame went to Leandro's head"

"Did they ever call it a truce"

"They were basically at war with one another for years, they couldn't stand to be in the same room with one another. Sadly Landon died and only then did Leandro realise his mistakes, how foolish they both had been"

"And Professor Black?" Hermione watched as his eyes went distant, almost as if he was reliving a memory. He walked over to her trophy and stood in front of it, the young witch following behind him.

"Bellatrix broke" he started, letting out a deep breath "She was told she wouldn't win, that it was foolish for her to even enter but she was determined to prove them wrong. I watched her train, all day and all night. She was the best protégé I ever had"

"She was your protégé?"

"She was. She is a natural duellist, most proficient in anything that she does. I have gone against her quite a few times and often find myself wondering how this much power can belong in such a small body"

"She is that good?"

"If you ever get the chance to witness her duelling at her true extent, I pray you are not her target"

"Does she still duel?"

"On the occasion, not as much as she used to when she was an Auror"

"She was an Auror?" Hermione asked shocked

"For a few years actually, she joined when she was 18 and started training. Eventually became head Auror, people believed it was because of her bloodline but only some know that she worked very hard for that position. She doesn't like things so be handed to her, her bloodline often labels her as such, it's a blessing and a curse"

"Why did she stop?"

"I approached her with a job offer as DADA. Since she started at Hogwarts she has been most interested in the dark arts, I believe she accepted instantly. Bella was much like you actually?"

"How?" Hermione scoffed, no freaking way was she like Professor Black.

"Smart, witty, often at times funny and a real force to be reckoned with"

"She's not like that now" Hermione muttered but he heard it.

"Things change"

"The championships" she guessed

"Took a toll but hardly the reason she is who she is today"

"Why, what happened?"

"It is not my place to say, not many people know about it. Just those who have been here since the beginning"

"I understand"

"I would hope so, Bellatrix is not very open about her feelings"

"Except her anger it seems like it"

"She has a nasty temper, it has gotten her into more trouble than it has done good; I will admit that. Bellatrix is unstable, unpredictable and if I'm being honest, dangerous"

"And yet you hired her?"

"She will not admit it but she belongs here. Since she arrived the school the school has managed to produce the highest scores I have ever seen here, students are no longer just mucking around and we are moving up in the championship leader board. Despite her cold demeanour and knack for making people's lives hell, she is a damn good professor"

"I suppose you are right" Hermione admitted looking down before looking back up at him

"Of course I am" he grinned. Hermione took a look at the trophy again and she noticed that a part of the corner had a small black smudge.

"What's that?" Hermione asked

"Mr. Filch is usually in charge of dusting and cleaning the trophies, clearly he missed a spot" Dumbledore replied

"I'll get it" Hermione leaned forward and her hand brushed against the trophy.

" _Bella!" she heard someone shout but she could barely hear over the ringing in her ears. She pulled her hand towards her head only too something warm and wet, when she pulled back blood coated her fingers. She went to stand but found herself collapsing to her knees, she looked down to find her ankle was completely swollen, definitely broken._

" _Bella we need to leave now!" the person shouted again, she knew the voice but couldn't make out the face through the haziness. She felt someone grab her hand and haul her too her feet all while the person wrapped their arms around her waist "We are so close, the flag is only a few metres away"_

" _I-I can't" she stuttered finding it hard to breathe, her ribs also broken._

" _We did not train and train for you to just give up!" the person replied "You can do this, you just need-" suddenly she was cut off and the ground started furiously shaking. Bellatrix looked behind to see that the ground was crumbling beneath them. Almost in slow motion Bella felt herself being pushed forward and closer to the flag. She turned around and saw her friend falling in towards the bottomless pit that was raging with fire._

" _No!" she shouted running towards where the pit ended, she looked only to find that her friend was hanging on the edge. She reached over and took the persons hand, crying in pain and she tried to haul them up._

" _Get the flag!" she shouted "Now!"_

" _I won't leave you!"_

" _You have to!" suddenly Bella heard a growl and she turned to see a large skinny creature whose face opened up, revealing thousands of razor sharp teeth, blood dripping from it's gums "You give me no choice!" the person reached up and grabbed Bellatrix's wrist before pulling it free of her own and letting go._

" _No!" Bella cried, she looked up to the creature making its way towards her. She backed up and started moving towards the flag but the creature started moving faster. The creature went to pounce but she made her way to the flag and reached out to grab it._

 _Darkness overtook her_

Hermione let out a gasp as she stumbled back clutching her head. What was that? She couldn't get the images out of her mind. She entered back into reality and found the professor gripping her shoulders and his lips were moving.

"Hermione" she finally registered what he was saying "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine" she replied shaking her head

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know, there was fire, and screaming and some sort of creature. God it was horrible" she clutched her face in her hands

"Who was there?"

"I-I'm not sure, B-Bella and someone else, I don't know who the other person was"

"Can you describe their face?"

"I-I couldn't see, there was so much blood and it was all hazzy-"

"Hey, you're fine" he tried

"Yes, um, I'm going to head back to my dorm now"

"Are you sure, Pomfrey-"

"I'm okay, it was nothing, just hallucinating, I did it when I was a kid"

"If you're sure"

"Positive" with that Hermione turned and started walking back towards her dorm.

As she was walking she could hear someone bustling around in the potions classroom. Light on her feet she snuck near the door and poked her head in a little. She watched as Snape took a sip of his drink before sitting back in his chair. He only sat there for a few seconds before reaching into one of his draws and pulling out what looked like a photo frame. She watched as his face turned into a sneer before standing and pegging his glass at the wall, it shattering upon impact.

He pulled the draw back open, tossed the photo inside before slamming it shut again and collapsing back in his chair. He took a breath and buried his head in his hands, Hermione noticing the small almost unnoticeable movement of his shoulders, insinuating he was either crying or at least trying his best not to.

Not wanting to be caught up in the moment, Hermione left the teacher and darted down the halls back towards her dorm, attempting to forget everything that happened tonight.

 **Omaribacache316: Sorry this isn't a bellamione pairing, although I actually love the pair alot!**

 **Darkshadow-lord: You'll just have to wait to find out!**

 **Haydos007: As of now they are, but I may add small things in from cannon if I fall in love with them**

 **Lonelywicked: It gets crazy, stay tuned!**

 **Kpop1392: Voldemort's body is just chilling in Azkaban, waiting for some friends to hang with**


	4. Trolls

**Okay so this isn't one of my best chapters, honestly regret writing it but I wrote it ages ago and didn't see the point in deleting it. Anyway, next chapter is moving onto year two, and so on.**

 **Also a little cannon, but changed a tiny bit in this chapter, curse me please!**

8 months. 8 months since Hermione Granger had stepped into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Where she has befriended the boy who lived, Harry Potter and the boy who had an obsession with chocolate, Ron Weasley. Unexpected friends but friends nonetheless. Harry was kind, sweet, brave and was always willing to do anything for his friends. Ron was goofy, true…...infuriating, aggravating, annoying, Ron was…...just Ron.

Hermione was really settling into life at hogwarts, she had amazing friends, she was always getting good grades, but it was a lot to adjust to. I mean, going from cars on the streets to flying on brooms. Hogwarts didn't even have cell phones, just old fashioned radios. She missed her parents, even though she saw them last break, it was still hard. They would send letters, update her on how the Muggle world was going and they even sent her the new gameboy but it was quickly taken off her by Professor Black after not even a day of having it.

Speaking of the wicked witch of the west, Professor Black made her way towards the back of the grand hall and towards the other Professors. Her heels clicked loudly, alerting everyone of her arrival and as always, she was fashionably late. Hermione could almost think that the woman had to drag herself out of her classroom, force herself to come out of her office and actually communicate with real human beings. Her face was stone cold as always, she wondered if the Professor actually ever displayed emotion.

While on the subject of annoying teachers, her eyes then darted over to Professor Snape, someone she had been trying to avoid. After what she witnessed 8 months ago she was sure to stay out of his grasp, she didn't want to end up like the glass after all. Just like everyone else, Snape's eyes were on Professor Black as she strolled into the hall. But he suddenly looked away when their eyes met, Black looked down and Snape turned to the other professors before attempting to engage in a conversation. Her eyebrows contorted as she tried to make out what Snape was saying but was also watching as Professor Black sat next to Professor Mcgonagall on the complete opposite side to Snape, but Hermione would catch the two glancing at one another every so often. Unfortunately her detective skills were cut short when a voice interrupted her.

"Hermione!" Ron hissed waving his hand in front of the slightly older girl.

"What?" she questioned as her eyes darted to him to see that him, along with other Gryffindor students in her year were staring at her.

"You alright?" Harry asked concerned

"Fine, why" she replied quickly, almost too quickly.

"You kind of zoned out there" Ron remarked shrugging his shoulders.

"I got distracted" she argued

"By Professor Black" Harry replied, eyes narrowing at her.

"What? No!"

"If I didn't know any better I would think you have a little crush" Ron remarked but earned himself a hard slap on the back of the head

"I do not" Hermione replied shaking her head

"Anyway.." Harry grinned as Hermione death glared Ron "Hagrid wants to meet with us after breakfast"

"Why?"

"He needs our help"

"With?"

"I'm not exactly sure, he just told us to bring wellington boots"

"That can't be good" Ron groaned

* * *

"Hagrid!" Ron shouted as he eyed the creature in front of him, his wand securely in his hand. Both Harry and Hermione broke out into a fit of giggles as Hagrid ran out of his hut.

"This is the 3rd time Ron" Hagrid groaned as he crossed his arms.

"Well get your...creatures under control" he stuttered

"They're not gonna hurt cha"

"Look at t-those c-claws!" He tried "and that beak!"

"Ron!" Hagrid said firmly "It's a chicken!"

"I don't care what it is! It was going to attack me" Ron defended himself

"Oh for heaven's sake" he walked over to Ron and snatched the bucket from his hands before throwing a bunch of seed out towards the chickens.

"Little Ron is afraid of some chickens" Hermione laughed clutching her stomach

"Oh shut it" he hissed

"Okay Okay" Harry breathed wiping his eyes from the tears that made their way down his cheeks "Why are we even doing this?"

"I thought it could be a learning curve" Hagrid replied as he continued to throw the seeds out.

"What? feeding the devil themselves" Ron replied rolling his eyes

"Chicken!" He growled "Say it with me Ch-ick-en, Chicken"

"I know a chicken when I see one and that it not a chicken"

"They are given different food to make them grow, so what?"

"Grow?! Three times as big!"

"They need to be like that"

"Why?" Hermione asked, actually intrigued

"Well the dragons aren't going to eat them small ones are they" Hagrid replied

"Dragons!" Harry said shocked

"What, you've never heard of dragons?"

"I have" Ron replied "My brother Charlie works with them in Romania"

"That's amazing!" Harry said as he mirrored the smile on Hermione's face "Can we meet one?"

"Oh no, they are very dangerous boy" Hagrid replied shaking his head "Besides, they are mainly stationed in Romania"

"Mainly?"

"We have a few here but they are safely kept away"

"Kept away?" Hermione asked "Like prisoned!"

"No, they live on blocks of land. Dragons are centuries old, they find solace on witches and wizards blocks of land"

"So someone from Hogwarts could have a dragon?" Harry asked

"Highly unlikely" He replied "Very rare they are, probably cared for by the older and wealthier houses"

"Have you ever met one?" Ron asked

"Unfortunately I haven't, but I would absolutely love to"

"If the dragons are in Romania" Hermione started "Why are the chickens breed here?"

"We have the better crops. They grow in summer here, but when it is summer here it is winter over there-"

"So the crops don't grow in winter" Hermione finished

"Also because the dragons like to rest in winter"

"Like hibernation?"

"Kind of, they just aren't as active"

"So hibernation"

"But they aren't sleeping?"

"Hibernation is a state of inactivity, therefore they don't have to be asleep to be hibernating"

"Miss know it all" Ron muttered

"You learn something new every day" Hagrid grinned "Let's finish feeding these little guys shall we"

"Little-"

* * *

Everyone stood back as Professor Black set up a vase on top of a stool that she placed in the middle of the classroom. She pulled her wand from her sleeve and pushed it into her right palm before putting her right foot back and her left foot forward. She aimed her wand as the vase and said.

"Flipendo" a spark of purple shot out of the end of her wand and suddenly the vase shattered as it fell to the ground.

"Awesome" Neville muttered and Professor Black turned to face her class.

"Can anyone tell me what type of spell that was" She questioned and Hermione's hand shot in the air "Anyone that isn't the encyclopedia we know as Granger" the class laughed as Hermione put her hand down in a huff "Potter"

"Uh…" he tried, not really acknowledging the class at all "A knockback jinx"

"Very good, 5 points to Gryffindor" She replied "Now sit down and open your books to page 97" she walked around to the front of her desk and waved her hand in the air and muttered ' _reparo'_ Hermione watched in fascination as the Vase started mending itself together and it sat back on top of the stool as if nothing happened. Shaking her head Hermione sat back in her chair and turned to the correct page.

20 minutes had already passed and Hermione had already filled up two pages of her exercise book. She has drawn diagrams more than written but as she moved onto her next page an alarm started sounding through the entire school. Everyone started muttering and Hermione could briefly hear someone muttering ' _Lock down'._

"Enough" Professor Black said firmly as she walked to the front of the classroom, everyone's conversations coming to a hush. As she opened the door she saw Professor Mcgonagall standing there, she quickly rushed in and shut the door behind her "What's happening? Why are we on lock down?" Hermione watched as Professor Mcgonagall leaned in and whispered something in Black's ear. Her face contorted for a brief second before turning back to stoic, she then turned to the whole class "If any of you move I will personally seek out and deliver consequence" with that her and the Professor left.

"What do you think is going on?" Ron questioned turning to Hermione and Harry.

"I'm not sure" Hermione replied as she started looking around the classroom. As she was studying the students who either looked terrified or bored her eyes landed on an empty desk that had a pink folder, pink pencil case and pink accessories on it. Confused, she walked over to the desk and her hand brushed against it.

 _Luna Lovegood sat in the last cubicle of the girls toilets. She could hear something groaning outside and fought the urge to scream. She tucked her knees further into her chest as she let out quiet sobs, pleading that someone would find her. The room shook every time the large creature took a step and every time it did Luna could feel her heartbeat loudly in her chest._

"Luna!" Hermione suddenly said as she came back to the present, her hand falling to her side "S-She's in the bathroom, alone!"

"I'm sure she is fine" Ron replied shaking his head

"She is upset!"

"How do you know that?" Harry questioned

"I-I just do" Hermione tried "We have to go get here, she could be in trouble"

"I'm staying right here, you heard what Professor Black said" Ron remarked

"Well I'm going, with or without you" Hermione replied as she quickly got up and ran towards the door.

"She needs our help" Harry said turning to face Ron before he got up and ran out the door.

"Damn it!" Ron cursed as he also stood up, chasing after the other two.

Hermione didn't even look where she was going as she ran down the halls of the place she called home for the last 8 months. She quickly ran past the boys toilets and stopped at the entrance of the girls.

"We are not going in there" Ron said, bending over, hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"We have to" Hermione argued

"It's the girls toilet"

"Suck it up, Luna is in there" Hermione didn't waste another second as she sprinted in followed by Harry and a very hesident Ron. Harry rammed into the back of Hermione as she came to a complete stop and looked up at the massive creature in front of her. Warts covered it's arms, legs and torso, two large feet blocked 5 entire tile squares on the ground and it's large green ears suck out from its face like a sore thumb.

"Why did we stop" Ron asked as he rammed into Harry's back.

"Shut it Ron" Hermione hissed as she slowly took a step back, almost falling into Harry when he didn't move.

"I-Is that, a-a troll" Ron stuttered

"Shut it!" suddenly the troll swung around with it's large bat and look down on them. Letting out a large saliva filled growl the troll started running at them. Instantly they all dived to the side and watched as the troll ran into the wall. Hermione pulled out her wand and started firing small hexes but they just seemed to die out or bounce off.

"Nothing is working" Hermione cried as she jumped to the side to avoid the oncoming bat flying her way.

"We need something stronger" Harry replied as he ducked

"We aren't that powerful yet, if you didn't notice" Ron groaned

"Try anything!" Hermione hissed as she continued to move around

" _Titillando_ " Ron shouted as a hex flew out of his wand. Unfortunately the hex hit a metal circle that was clamped around the trolls neck causing it to backfire and hit him instead. His body went flying and he felt his back collide with the wall but also felt a sudden urge to keep laughing. "Owww" he groaned but let out a laugh.

"The spell backfired" Hermione explained at Harry's confused expression.

"Help!" screamed a voice from inside the stall, Hermione instantly recognised it as Luna.

"Luna!" Hermione shouted "We're coming" she fired off another Hex before running over to Harry "I need you to go get Luna"

"What and leave you?" he questioned

"Exactly"

"No!"

"With the amount of racket going on in here I'm sure the professor's already know, we need to get out of here as soon as possible"

"Fine" he shook his head at finding understanding in her words. He fired a Hex at the troll before sliding under it's right arm and over to the stall where Luna was and started banging on the door.

"Luna!" he shouted "Open up, it's Harry!" suddenly the door opened and Luna jumped straight into Harry's arms, engulfing him in a hug "We need to get out of here" Luna nodded and grasped onto Harry's hand as they started running towards the door.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted at his unconscious form "Goddamnit" having no other choice, Hermione held up her wand and did a spell that she had only read about "Reducio" a spark shot out of the end of her wand and hit the troll directing in the chest. Suddenly the troll let out a scream and Hermione scrambled backwards as it slowly started shrinking. It's bones bent at an unnatural angle but then mended themselves when it finally reached the height of Hermione's shoe. Wearing pants that were too large for the troll Hermione scooped it up in the pants and used the ends to tie it together.

Suddenly she heard some commotion outside and let out a sigh knowing it was the professors. She watched as Professor Snape ran in followed by Professor Black and Professor Mcgonagall.

"I can explain" she tried looking down at the small Troll that was dangling in oversized pants

"You better hope so" Mcgonagall hissed, tucking her wand back into her robes

"I specifically told you to remain in the classroom" Professor Black scolded, but she didn't put her away her wand.

"But Luna was in danger!" Hermione argued

"You also put yourself and two other students in danger" Snape replied "One of which is unconscious on the floor of the girls bathroom"

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ " Professor Black waved her hand in front of Ron and suddenly he was floating a few feet off the ground "Hospital wing now! We can discuss punishments there" Hermione nodded and started to rush out of the bathroom.

"Miss Granger" Professor Mcgonagall said stopping her. Hermione turned back around and saw her hand was outstretched. With a sigh she handed the older Professor the dirty pants the troll was now caught in. She instantly turned back around and started heading towards the hospital wing, grabbing Harry and Luna on her way past.

* * *

Once they reached the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey sat them each down on a bed but no before scolding them for idiocy. Not soon after she saw Ron's floating figure entering the room followed by all three of the professors. She watched as Professor Black waved her hand again and Ron's body was placed on one of the beds.

"Right!" Professor Black growled as she stalking towards them all "What on earth were you thinking!"

"Bellatrix!" Mcgonagall tried, frightened herself by the yelling.

"No! They need to hear this" she replied "You all disobeyed a direct instruction and nearly got yourself and others killed! Never in my years have I ever witness such idiocy and stupidity!"

"Bella…" Severus tried. Even though he himself was a hard professor he will admit Bellatrix was going a little overboard.

"Are you serious right now Severus!" Bellatrix raised her eyebrows believing that he would be on her side.

"50 points from each of you" Snape announced turning towards the students, ignoring the glare he got from Professor Black.

"That's like 200 points!" Harry whined

"I know, maybe you should think twice before running into danger"

"It wasn't their fault" Luna argued "They came to get me"

"And you should have been in class"

"I needed to use the bathroom"

"You just came off your break, enough is enough. 200 points from Gryffindor and detention for the rest of the week, I expect to see you all there" they each let out a huff and let Madam Pomfrey start to heal them. Snape turned back to Professor Black who was wearing a scowl with her arms crossed.

"How dare you" she hissed in a quiet tone

"Bella-"

"No! You know that safety is one of the utmost important things!"

"I know that-"

"Are you sure, because it doesn't seem like it!"

"They are children"

"That is no exception, we are responsible for them, is is our job to look after them. We were responsible for-" suddenly she stopped herself. She quickly swallowed her words, shook her head and stormed off.

"Severus" Mcgonagall said walking over to him "Leave her to cool down"

"She's not the only one who-" he shook his head trying not to think about it.

"She knows that"

"She sure doesn't act like it" he shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Have you talked about it"

"S-She won't, she is just pretending like the past 15 years haven't happened, that we didn't…." with that he glanced over to the students for a brief second before walking out.

Little did they know Hermione sat back and watched the entire interaction. She didn't quite understand what they were fighting about but she knew by the looks of both professors, it wasn't over.

 **Copperlex: Sorry, this definitely can't be a Bellamione, although maybe in the future I might do one!**

 **ZoeyOlivia: Close...**


	5. Prof--Mr Layton

After a short break from visiting her parents and catching up on all the new things in the muggle world it was finally time for Hermione to return to hogwarts. She was both eager and nervous, eager to return to her friends but nervous to start her second year. She was told by other students that from first year to second year was a massive jump and Hermione wasn't good with jumps. She may have read every wizarding book under the sun but the thought of not knowing something scared her.

In the first year there wasn't a question that Hermione didn't know. Sometimes it was impressive but most of the time it was downright annoying, especially for the professors. She found that Professor Black found it most annoying and often referred to Hermione as a walking encyclopedia or little miss know it all. Severus would often make snarky comments but he would move on to harassing another student quite quickly, while the other professors just tended to ignore her now.

She stepped into the grand hall and sat down with the other gryffindors. Everyone turned their heads when they heard the footsteps of Professor Mcgonagall followed by all the new first years. Hermione smiled as she thought back to when she first started hogwarts and when she was sorted into Gryffindor.

The best day of her life

After the sorting hat was finished and had sung it's song, Hermione sat back and watched as the first years were sorted into their houses.

* * *

Hermione wasn't a light sleeper and therefore wasn't surprised when she was awoken by a pillow being hit against her head.

"Go away" she growled out

"Get up Hermione" Lavender brown said excitedly "We have DADA first"

"Why does everything hate me" Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought of Professor Black

"Professor Black doesn't" she laughed knowing full well that it was a lie

"Ha Ha Ha" Hermione flipped the blankets off her body and started walking towards the bathroom.

"You have 20 minutes" Lavender called and Hermione waved her hand as she disappeared behind the door

* * *

When Hermione entered into her DADA class she was shocked to see someone fiddling around up front that wasn't Professor Black. In fact it was a tall and lanky boy with dirty blonde hair wearing old robes that were a little torn up. Nevertheless Hermione stepped up to her usual seat and placed her books on her desk before sitting down. She only waited about thirty seconds before the doors to the classroom and Professor Black walked in, looking very angry in fact.

"This is Mr. Layton" Professor Black said as she took her place in front of the board and next to Mr. Layton, ensuring to keep a far distance between the two.

"Professor Layton" he corrected proudly before slightly stumbling under the harsh glare of the other professor.

"In training" she added "He will be taken under the wing by many Professors over the months, it just so happens to unfortunately be my turnn"

"Well" Mr. Layon started as he slightly paced "It's so great to meet all of you and I can't wait to get to know all of you. I know it's going to be a great year, I can just fe-"

 _Smash_

The class broke out into laughter as they looked down on Mr. Layton who had just tripped over his own feet and onto a nearby table, knocking the viles all on the floor. Hermione snickered as his face turned a bright red and he pulled upself back onto his feet, wiping down his robes in the process.

"Silence" Professor Black said sternly and immediately the room went silent. She turned towards Mr. Layton who was looking down and kicking the front of his right foot against the ground "Clean that up" he quickly nodded and went to pull out his wand "No magic" he looked up at her shocked and she just replied with a look says 'you Dare question me'. He quickly nodded and gulped before leaning on the ground and started cleaning up the glass shards.

Hermione snickered as she watched the interaction between the two. When Mr. Layton bent down, Professor Black shook her head and walked past Hermione's desk to sit at the back and observe his teaching.

"I need a drink" Professor Black mumbled and Hermione found it hard not to snicker again.

Throughout the lesson Mr. Layton continued to make a fool of himself. After the third or fourth mistake, Hermione had lost count, Professor Black stepped in. Stepping in as walking up to the front of the classroom and forcing Mr. Layton to sit at the back by himself to observe. The rest of the lesson ran smoothly as Black went over the tongue-tying curse, Hermione was pretty sure that Black was going to use it on her a few times, maybe even Layton.

"Can anyone tell me the effects of the Tongue-Tied curse" Black asked as she turned her entire body to face Hermione who also turned a bright red "Well?"

"Uh…" Hermione stuttered "It stops the victim from talking about a specific subject"

"What a surprise" Black muttered "That was correct, might be helpful in some situations" the class broke out into a fit of giggles while Hermione turned red and sunk back into her chair "Now, moving on…"

* * *

Everyday was getting harder, everyday it was getting harder not to hex Mr. Layton straight out of hogwarts. He did nothing but talk and make stupid mistakes when trying to teach the kids, he was incredibly opinionated and downright stupid, Bellatrix didn't even know how he graduated.

Everyday he would wander into the classroom with this big dopey grin on his face, god it was infuriating. She had never met someone that was so bright, so full of life, so….happy, what on earth was his problem. Nevertheless Bellatrix put up with it, but for how much longer she didn't know. One more mistake, just one and there would be a Bellatrix size hole in Dumbledore's office as she would barge in their demanding for him to leave.

And today was the day

It was an ordinary wednesday afternoon If Hermione did say so herself. The birds were chirping, the mandrakes were screaming and the house-elf's were working, what on earth could go wrong today.

She hadn't seen much of Harry as of late due him joining the quidditch team, something Ron wasn't too fond of but Hermione didn't really care. She was Happy for Harry, I mean his father was on the quidditch team so it was only natural for him to be to. With him joining it was just a bit of pot luck, the boys were playing with a ball and Harry just happened to be able to chase it on his broom which caught the eye of Professor Mcgonagall.

Harry was always the lucky one

Hermione had DADA first, which was probably her favourite class, despite having Professor Black as a teacher. Despite Professor Black being possibly the meanest teacher on the planet, she knew her stuff. Every Time a student would ask a question she was straight on the ball, so Hermione didn't find it as a surprise when she found out that when Black graduated she had the top marks the school has ever seen. Hermione tried to hate the Professor, tried to sought out everything bad but the Professors magic triumphed all of it. She had black magic, one of the most powerful but there was something else, Hermione was yet to figure it out.

The younger witch stepped into the classroom, once again the first in and the last to leave. She rolled her eyes as she saw Mr. Layton poking a stick into the pixies cage. Professor Black was busy writing things on the board and didn't even turn when everyone started entering the classroom.

When everyone had taken their seats Black had finally turned to regard them all.

"Pixies" she started "Dreadful little creatures, like little children. Some of those in detention with me would have had the pleasure of meeting them" she walked over to Mr. Layton and swatted his hand away and ignoring the clatter of something landing on the ground "They don't seem like much, but god forbid you ever come across one in the wild without your wand. Turn to page 234" the students all turned towards their books but stopped when they heard a knock on the door. When the door opened everyone turned to see Professor Mcgonagall step in.

"Bellatrix" she greeted "A word"

"Don't move" she ordered the class before stepping out with the elder Professor. She followed her out into the hall and turned to face "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You only ever speak with me when something is wrong or to get into my personal life"

"I don't believe that to be true"

"Believe what you will, what do you need?"

"I need you to take a detention this afternoon"

"You pulled my out of class for this"

"Well as soon as classes are over you seem to disappear most of the time, I thought now was a better time than ever"

"Well you thought wrong"

They stared at one another for a moment

"So will you do it?"

"Who are the kids"

"The weasley twins" Blacks face contorted "and Pansy Parkinson"

"I'm starting to think those boys need to come to Slytherin"

"Are you trying to steal my students Professor"

"Oh dear no, please take them as far away from as you can"

"But you'll do it"

"Fine" she breathed "You owe me one"

"Thank you" the witches nodded at one another before walking their opposite ways, Mcgonagall to her office and Black back to her class. As she stepped towards the door she heard the faint sound of laugher mixed with screaming and…

BAM

She pushed the door open and quickly ducked to avoid a desk that was being thrown towards her. She looked around the classroom to find pixies flying everywhere, throwing things and breaking things around the room. She noted that half the students were hiding under desks while the others were running for their lives. She turned towards where her desk was and saw Layton fighting with a pixie over a book. With a mischievous smile the pixie let go of the book and Layton was sent flying back into the wall, tripping over the debris on the ground. When he cleared his head and looked up he saw Professor Black towering over him.

"Oops" Layon squeaked and Black turned on him with a glare.

"How dare yo-" Black's rage was cut off when she heard a student scream and she turned around to find Neville Longbottom being pulling up by the ears by some pixies.

"Help!" he screamed as she thrashed around but the pixies just laughed.

"Professor Black" Hermione started as she stepped up to her, Black noticing her calm demeanour "Are we going to finish this lesson or…"

"I'm surprised you haven't broke this up Miss Granger" Black replied

"It was humorous at the start" she replied "But after a while is just becomes mundane"

"I do wish to carry on" Black sighed "But I only have just begun to witness it"

"I'm sure another 20 seconds couldn't hurt" Hermione grinned "I wonder if Neville will get down on his own"

And just like that, 20 seconds pasted

" _Immobulius"_ Professor Black whispered as she waved her hand and the pixies were all frozen in place "Now, clean this place up at once" she ordered the students who nodded and she turned to Hermione "You were right, Mundane"

Hermione just smirked

* * *

"Bellatrix if you would just calm down-" Dumbledore tried but was cut off by the pacing Professor

"I will not calm down" she hissed "He is irresponsible, unreasonable and infuriating, I cannot spend another second with him let alone a term"

"I'm sure it wasn't-"

"What? Wasn't that bad. He lit 6 desks on fire on his second day, he broke everything that was glass while trying a spell, that mind you, is in the dark arts second year syllabus!"

"A few more weeks is all I ask of you" Dumbledore tried and Bellatrix stopped pacing

"Can't he just learn under Mcgonagall"

"He wants to learn the dark arts"

"I'll show him the dark arts" she mumbled "two weeks, that's all I'm giving him"

"He needs to sta-"

"Two weeks headmaster" she said firmly "We wouldn't want me to underperform, because If I underperform than so do the students"

"Fine, two weeks" he agreed

"I need a drink" she mumbled to herself as she went to walk out

"Remember that detention tonight" he called out

"Why on earth did I agree to that"

* * *

"Harry wait up!" Hermione shouted as she quickly ran down the hall to meet up with him

"Sorry Hermione" He quickly apologised "I have practice"

"But you had practice this morning"

"I have practice all the time, but I'm free tomorrow afternoon if you want to hang out"

"Fine" she grumbled "Have fun"

"Thanks" Hermione went to turn around but as soon as she did she ran straight into a young woman who was carrying several books

"Oh my" she started "I am so sorry"

"No, I should have watched where I was going" Hermione replied as they both leant down to pick up their books

"Hi, I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but please call me Dora" she extended her hand

"I'm Hermione Granger" the younger witch also extended her hand and they greeted one another "Where are you off too"

"Just running some Errands" she replied "I'm an Aurora, so lots to do"

"How is it?" Hermione asked "Being an Aurora I mean"

"It's a lot of work and takes dedication but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Are you looking at it?"

"I'm looking at a lot of things, I love to get work done but I also love to get out, so I don't think an office job would suit me"

"Sounds like an Aurora is the right job for you" she grinned "I'm still learning but so far it's been amazing. Anyway, so good meeting you but I have to head off"

"See you around?"

"More than likely"

"Okay, bye"

"Cya" with that they both turned their separate ways. Hermione was grinning to herself while Dora couldn't help but think that Hermione reminded her of someone.

* * *

Severus Snape had finally finished his marking for the day, finished all reports and was currently heading back towards his home. As he was walking he couldn't help but hear some rustling around in the dark arts room, and there was only one person who worked this late

Bellatrix

He headed towards the door and opened it to find her fiddling around with a pile of papers while drinking again. He pushed the door open and watched as Bellatrix's head flung towards him.

"Hey" he greeted

"Something you need?" she replied looking down upon him "I'm kind of busy"

"Busy?" he looked towards the glass that was placed on the table and full of firewhiskey

"Not you too" she groaned "I've already had a lecture from Mcgonagall, don't you start"

"We are worried"

"You don't need to be, I'm fine"

"Maybe if you just stop-"

"Stop what? Drinking, because we both know that is not going to happen anytime soon, it's the only thing keeping me sane"

"You need to get some help" Bellatrix instantly froze and Severus knew he said the wrong thing

"Excuse me" she said coldly "How dare you!"

"I didn't mean-"

"You know exactly how you meant it! You don't know what I-"

"What you're going through?" she gulped "I know exactly what you're going through and don't you ever forget that! Don't you ever forget what has happened these past 10 years because I know I can't. It haunts me everyday and for you to stand their, drinking away the pain and pretending like nothing has happened it pathetic"

"Get out" she hissed

"Not until you stop drinking"

"I said get out" she stood up straighter and walked over to him "Get out, get out, get out" she went to pull out her wand but Severus grabbed her wrist stopping her "Let go of me"

"This needs to stop"

"Get off me!" she pushed against him but he held his ground, letting her thrash in attempt to get out of his iron grip.

"Bella-"

"Severus you need to let go now!" this time it was more urgent, she looked up at him and he could briefly see a flash of red in her eyes. Seeing this only happen a few times before he let go and stepped back

"Breathe Bella, breathe"

"I need to leave" she mumbled before pushing past him and out the door

The Dragon

 **Sorry for the late update, things were happening. Also I go on break soon so should be able to update more. but no promises**

 **Lonleywicked: Yeah, I did put Luna in the same grade as them for future reference**

 **Darkshadow-lord: Hermione definitely does not like Black lmao. Ron just likes to take the piss because Black doesn't like Hermione...as of yet. Also who would you like to see Hermione with, I'm thinking a few options**


	6. The disappearing magic trick

**Sorry this is such a short chapter but as I fill in the blanks they won't be as long until I reach the main plot, which will be soooooon hopefully**

The day after the fight Bellatrix was nowhere to be seen. Her classes were taken over by Mr. Layton who was unfortunately unsupervised which also meant so were the children and she didn't return back to her home. Severus knew this because after they fought he went to her house to look for her but she was nowhere to be seen. Her house elf refused to tell where she was and there was no trace of newly used floo powder which means she couldn't have gone far. So far is was only dumbledore and the house elf that knew of her whereabouts and even he refused to give Severus her location.

Two days later and the students were becoming restless because of their Professor's absence. Mr. Layton was struggling to keep theme in line and the other professors weren't qualified to teach the dark arts. No one had heard of Bellatrix since but Dumbledore was reassuring all the Professors that she was fine. She had gone rogue before so it wasn't really a surprise but no one ever knows where she goes so that was the mystery. Severus didn't know if she was at a bar, he didn't know if she was eating, if she was hurting herself and that's what scared him.

Bellatrix's emotions always seemed to get the better of her and it reflected in her actions. Back when Bellatrix and Severus first met she didn't speak to him for a week because he forgot to meet up for a study session in the library, safe to say he never forgot again. He had the right to know where she was right? After everything, the least that she could do was tell him if she was safe and okay. God, how selfish! He is over here worrying about her and she is probably in some bar drinking her sorrows away. He didn't tell Dumbledore about the fire inside Bellatrix wanting to break free, he knew it wasn't something Bella could control so he kept his mouth shut.

Severus looked down at the papers he was marking and shook his head. He had been at this for 2 hours and had only managed to get about 10 done. The worry was eating him up and if he wasn't told anything soon he might just explode.

Suddenly his eyes darted up when he heard his classroom door open and found Dumbledore stepping in. The older man gently shut the door, picked up his robes a little and made his way over to the desk.

"Afternoon Severus" he greeted

"Headmaster" Severus nodded and he placed down his quill "Anything I can do for you?"

"There is something" he replied "I need you to take over DADA for a few days"

"May I ask why?"

"Mr. Layton has injured himself gravely, he is unable to teach"

"I am not qualified"

"Not many people are, you will just need to supervise as the students know what they are doing as of yesterday"

"For how long?"

"As I said, only a few more days"

"And Bella?"

"Shall return soon"

"Are you going to tell me where she is?"

"You know I can't"

"I have the right, she is my-" Severus sucked in a breath

"I understand, but I gave her my word"

"She also gave me hers once upon a time" he mumbled

"Severus, I hope that one day you will understand"

"I understand perfectly" he replied standing and grabbing his coat "Wouldn't want to get in the way of her pity party" he swept past Dumbledore and started heading for the door.

"You're being unreasonable and harsh" Dumbledore defended Bellatrix as she couldn't defend herself

"Harsh is leaving someone who thought you loved them in the darkness to grieve on their own" Severus growled "That's harsh" with that he left

Hermione was annoyed to say the least, she hadn't be learning or being taught properly since Professor Black's absence. DADA was a wreck with Mr. Layton having no idea what he is doing and Snape would just glare at everyone who event tried to ask a question. The other professors had their minds on something else, most likely all trying to find out Black's whereabouts but no one was having any luck. She should be thankful that Black was gone but she found herself missing the witch, all she wanted to do was learn more.

She had to ask someone, anyone about the situation. She couldn't go to the headmaster because he refused to even tell anyone what was in those sherbets let alone a top secret location. She had to go to someone who really knew Black, someone who she had grown up with, someone she respected and that person was

Snape

She walked down the very familiar halls of Hogwarts, passing students that put their heads down when they saw her and professors that turned to avoid her onslaught of questions. This was a normal occurrence at her time in hogwarts, well because Hermione wasn't normal. The way she acted was kind but also cold at times, her magic was far more advanced that it should be and more as if she was a pureblood and she genuinely didn't make that many friends. She twirled her wand in her hand and watched as small sparks erupted from the end, this was what was going to keep her entertained as she walked to Snape's office.

Almost 7 minutes later and she finally reached her destination, standing outside the tall dark oak door that she was so mundane but now it seemed daunting. Raising her right hand, she gently knocked on the wood ad cringe when it was louder than she was expecting. When she didn't hear an answer she grabbed the handle and started opening the door. Poking her head in she could hear a bunch of potions cooking and light footsteps on the ground. Turning around to the far side of the room she saw Snape leaning over a cauldron and mixing in herbs.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione called

"You're not here for extra work are you granger?" he asked "Because I don't have any"

"No sir" she replied stepping in but he didn't not turn around "It's about Professor Black" she watched as he paused what he was doing and finally faced her

"What about her?"

"Well I was just wondering where she was, I mean we haven't heard from her or seen her in a few days"

"I do believe that is none of your business Granger"

"I'm falling behind"

"She will be back soon, does that satisfy you?"

"Barely, I-"

"If you don't mind, I have work to do"

"But-"

"Out" Hermione just huffed, gathered her pride and heading towards the door.

When Severus was sure Hermione had finally returned to her classes he let out a breath. He shook his head and turned back to the work he was previously doing before. Not even 10 minutes had passed when he looked up to see a black owl flying into his room with a note wrapped securely around his leg. The owl landed on the back of a chair and Severus didn't hesitate to grab the letter praying it was from Bella

It was

 _I am fine_

 _I will be back in two days as I have been visiting Andy, do not worry_

 _\- Bella_

He gently folded up the letter and tucked it in his robe as he let out a relieved smile. After shooing off the owl and locking the window behind it he returned to his work.

Two days later and as she promised, Bellatrix had returned. It was visibly clear that she had taken a break evident by the less darkness under her eyes and she seemed a bit more relaxed. It was also evident in her teaching as she didn't yell as much and was more fluent in how she explained things.

She didn't speak of her time away and didn't even acknowledge that she was gone. No one dared say a word incase it would disrupt her newly found attitude towards the school and it's students. Everything went on as usual, all the professors seemed more relaxed now that she was back and rumors are said that some people may have even seen Black smile, but most believed it was a dirty lie.

Severus was yet to talk to her about the fight or even run into her for that matter, it was like she was avoiding him. Nevertheless he needs to see her so when the break bell started ringing he packed away his things and started making his way to her office where he prayed she would be.

His prayers came true when he just made it to her office as the students were dispersing around the halls and out of her classroom. He looked in to find her just packing up after the lesson, papers were flying around the room and being put back on desks in a perfect order and the chalkboard was wiping itself. She turned to acknowledge him and nodded for him to enter and shut the door behind him.

"Hi" she breathed

"Hi" he replied as they just stared at one another "I must apologise, I shouldn't have intruded"

"No, you were right" she tried "I have been somewhat….unhealthy as of late. But Sev, what happened with-"

"I understand" he interrupted "You can't help it, nothing to be ashamed of-"

"Well I never said I was ashamed" she snapped "I-Sorry"

"Think nothing of it, what's done is done"

"Right…."

"But Bella, you should know that I am here for you, I always have been and I always will be"

"I know" suddenly they both turned when they heard the door slam open and someone run in,

"Professor!" Neville yelled as he ran in and came to a stop, ramming into the back of a desk in the process "Harry and Draco are fighting again!"

"In the courtyard I suppose" Black mumbled

"I'm surprised you haven't kept your nephew in line" Snape smirked

"Watch it Snape, my little holiday didn't change anything"

 **Crazytroublemaker: All will be explained further into the story, I am very excited about explaining the Dragon!**

 **Solightmeup: So many theories and predictions ;)**


	7. The Truth

**Escentially this is a very important chapter as it gives A LOT of information, now Snape is a but ooc as he is a bit more chill in this story while Bellatrix is the hot head**

 **P.s we are getting closer to the games and Drucilla…. ;)**

 **This was also a little rushed so I apologise if it's not well written, I may come back and edit it a lot**

 _4th Year_

"I can't believe Hagrid is going to be teaching us" Ron whispered as he, Harry, Hermione and the rest of the class walked over to Hagrids meet up point.

"Shouldn't be a surprise" Hermione replied "We all know that Hagrid loves Magical Creatures"

"But still, I would have never seen it coming"

"Then maybe you should start paying attention, we all knew" Hermione huffed and walked past him, brushing her shoulder against his.

"What's up hers" Ron questioned as he turned to Harry

"Not sure" he replied "Whatever it is, she's beginning to remind me of someone"

"Too much detention with Black"

"Yeah, she's missing out on all that studying" Harry grinned and they continued walking.

About five minutes past and they had finally made it to the meet up stop. Hagrid was patiently waiting for them, his hands curled around the little black bag he wore on his front.

"Morning all" he greeted as they all came to a stop in front of him and he rocked back and forth on his feet "Right, first lesson, does anyone know what a Hippogriff is"

Hermione's hand shot instantly in the air

"Yes Miss Granger"

"A Hippogriff is a magical creature-"

"Obviously" Draco laughed rolling his eyes but Hermione ignored him

"Who has a horse shaped body but with eagle wings and beak"

"Correct" Hagrid grinned "They are also very dangerous, so I would like you all to take a step back"

"W-What?" Ron stuttered but listened nonetheless

"What's wrong weasley?" Draco mocked "Scared of horse"

"Enough" Hagrid warned "I'm being serious, take a step back, we don't want anyone getting hurt now do we" just as he said, everyone took a step back, well two in Ron's case. They all watched as he let out a whistle and only five seconds later a large creature flew down beside him. Just as Hermione described, he was half horse and half eagle "This is buckbeak"

"My god" Neville whispered

"Now first thing you will want to know, they are very proud creatures which means they are very easily offended, you do not want to insult a hippogriff" he clasped his hands together "Now, who would like to come and say hello" everyone instantly took a step back besides from Hermione and Harry who were unaware of the movement and hypnotized by the creature "Oh great, two of ya" they both instantly snapped out of their hypnotism and was now aware of the situation they were in "Come on, step forward" together the two of them reluctantly stepped forward. Eventually they reached about ten metres in front of the creature and Hagrid held out his hand.

"Now, you have to let him make the first move" Hagrid spoke "Harry first and then Hermione. Come on, don't be shy" Hermione placed her hand on Harry's back and gently pushed him forward "Step up, do a nice bow and then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does you can go and touch him, if he doesn't….well we will get to that later"

Harry nodded and took another step forward. Once he was about five metres away, he gently bowed but did not take his eyes off the creature. The creature spread its wings and stomped its feet on the ground

"Keep still" Hagrid warned

Eventually the creature put its leg forward and bowed towards him

"Well done Harry, you can go and pat him now" the look on Harry's face almost made Hermione laugh but she stifled it as she didn't want to scare the creature. He accidently walked toward and slowly put his hand out. He closed his eyes and sighed a sound of relief when he felt his beak come in contact with his hand.

"Well done Harry" Hagrid clapped and the entire class joined "Now step to the side, you're turn Hermione" Harry did as he was told and Hermione stepped forward. Doing exactly the same as Harry, Hermione gently bowed down and after after a few seconds, the creature bowed as well. Once again following the boys lead, she took a step forward and stuck her hand out. Taking a little bit more time than Harry, the creature eventually stepped forward and touched her hand with its beak.

"Alright" Hagrid clapped "Now time for a ride"

"W-What-" Harry didn't get to finish when he was suddenly picked up by the giant and placed on the back of the creature. Hermione tried to take a step back but also found herself being placed on the creature, just behind Harry. "You two hang on now" Hagrid grinned before he gently slapped the back of the creature and it took off. Starting with a run, buckbeak eventually spread his wings and took flight.

"Woah" Hermione gasped as she clung onto the back of Harry, her arms around his waist and her eyes closed. After a few seconds she eventually opened them and found herself flying over the top of Hogwarts, Harry smiling widely which she couldn't help but copy.

"It's beautiful" she whispered as she leaned further forward and placed her chin on his shoulder to get a better view of the front.

"It is" he agreed. Hermione gripped tighter when Buckbeak started to descend over the water and flew just above it. She looked down to see her reflection looking back up at her from the water, her black hair was waving in the wind and her dark brown eyes seemed to glistened.

"Wooooo" she cheered and she could hear Harry laugh in her ear. Buckbeak soared back up the the sky and started circling around the trees and they could hear the other students cheering. They both heard the familiar whistle of Hagrid and Buckbeak started to descend, gently planting his feet on the ground and trotting over to Hagrid.

"Well done" Hagrid clapped as he walked over to them, helping Hermione off first before following with Harry "Absolutely brilliant"

Harry and Hermione smiled to one another.

"Aha" Draco's voice was loud and clear as he walked out from the crowd and started walking over to Buckbeak "Not so dangerous are you"

"Draco" Hagrid warned and Buckbeak squaked

"Great ugly beast" Draco's eyes widened when Buckbeak stood on his back legs and used his talons to hit Draco in the arm. Draco screamed as he fell back, clutching his arm and crying out in pain.

"Buckbeak!" Hagrid shouted as he ran over to the creature to calm it down. He grabbed a piece of fish from his pouch and threw it into the corner which Buckbeak instantly followed "Silly creature"

"Ahaaa" Draco groaned "It's killed me, It's killed me"

"Calm down, it's just a scratch" Hagrid tried, slightly panicked

"Hagrid, he has to be taken to the hospital wing" Hermione said, more calmly.

"I'm the teacher, I'll do it" he leaned down and picked up a groaning and squirming Draco. "Class dismissed"

* * *

"Come on" Hermione tried as she turned to Harry and Ron before running off after Hagrid.

"Move along" Hagrid said as he carried Draco through the halls

"Hurry up" Hermione called as she looked behind her at Harry and Ron. When she turned she accidentally ran straight into Professor Black who was carrying a stack of papers that were now all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry" Hermione apologised, but Black just waved her wand and the papers went back to their stack.

"Granger, shouldn't you be in class" the Professor asked but Hermione just looked towards Hagrid who was now a few metres away and started to take off again. Before she could even get a few feet away Black had grabbed her forearm, eager to escape her grasped Hermione grabbed onto the Professors wrist.

 _Surrounded by flames, Bellatrix ripped part of her shirt off and used it as a makeshift mask. She ran up the stairs of the Black manor and into second last room on the right. Slamming open the door, which was a complete black charcoal now, Bella looked to find everything up in flames. Her heart dropped the pit of her stomach and she felt the sudden urge to vomit. She ran over to what she was looking for and leaned over the railing, her heart stopping at what she found_

 _Nothing_

 _Her head became light and she stumbled back, tripping over a stuffed bear that was laying on the ground. All she heard was someone screaming her name before she was overcome with darkness_

Hermione gasped as she took a step back from Professor Black, ignoring the worried look from the woman.

"Granger" Black waved her hand in front of Hermione's face, but that was the last thing she remembered before darkness overtook her

As she collapsed, Professor Black quickly caught the unconscious girl in her arms. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulder and her other arm went under her legs, picking her up in a cradle position.

"Move!" Black shouted as she started walking down the corridors and towards the hospital wing.

* * *

The first thing Hermione heard was people chatting around her. Clutching her head, she opened her eyes to find herself in the hospital wing. The white curtains were surrounding her so people couldn't see in and she couldn't see out. The first thing she thought of was the vision that she had. She's had them before but nothing could compare to this, it completely exhausted her. She didn't know what she was looking at, what it meant or even why it was happening. She was already the weird girl in school so what would people think if she told them she was having these crazy visions. She would be the laughing stock of the school. That's when Hermione promised herself that no one needed to know.

"Are you sure you're okay" an unfamiliar voice asked

"He is fine" now that voice was familiar

Professor Black

"He was just attacked Bella, have some respect"

"Honestly Cissy, it's a scratch" Bellatrix sighed

"You don't even care about your own nephew, my son!"

This must be Black's sister, Cissy or well, Narcissa Malfoy.

"If anything, it's his own fault"

"You can't be serious, that beast attacked him and that stupid teacher let it!" Narcissa hissed

"Your son was specifically told not to go near it and he did the exact opposite!" Bellatrix growled back "You can take this up with the headmaster"

"Whatever Bella" Narcissa sighed "I wouldn't expect you to understand"

"Excuse me?" Bellatrix demanded and Hermione shifted nervously in the bed.

"You just don't understand what it's like to have a chi- Narcissa yelled but then paled at the shocked sight of her sister "Oh Bella….I-I am so sorry" Bellatrix just shook her head and turned to Draco

"Get well, I will see you in class" her voice was barely above a whisper, but Hermione could tell it was distant. Son after Hermione could hear the footsteps of Black leaving the room

"Mum?" Draco questioned

"Don't worry dear" she tried as she hugged him

"I try you know" he started "To look out for her"

"I know baby" she kissed his head

"Will she ever be the same?"

"You have only known her like this"

"But I've heard stories, from the Professors, she wasn't so….cold"

"It's going to take a miracle" she replied "But just remember, she's still a black"

"Yeah, she reminds people of it all the time" Cissy let out a light laugh

"Come on now, let's get you back to your dorm"

"Fine" Hermione listened at the footsteps of the purebloods started walking away

"Hermione" someone whispered "Hermione"

"You're so loud" another whispered

"No I'm not"

"Hello?" Hermione called out. She briefly heard running footsteps and almost jumped when the curtain flung to the side to reveal Harry and Ron

"You're okay" Harry sighed

"Of course I am" Hermione grinned

"But you fainted" Ron questioned

"I used to faint a lot when I was a kid" Hermione lied "It's genetic, my dad faints to"

"But it was so unexpected and you've never fainted here before"

"Haven't I? Look it's fine, how is Draco?"

"He looked fine on the way out, he was with his mum" Harry explained and Hermione nodded

"You two should head back to class"

"But you're still here"

"And I will be until Madam Pomfrey returns, so go"

"Fine, but come find us immediately when you're out"

"Promise

* * *

A few days later and Hermione was a full blown investigator. She was eager to find out what happened with Bellatrix, and even Snape because he seemed to play a large role in it all. At first she thought she might be digging to deep into it, that it was none of her business but this is Hermione and she went with it anyway.

The first person she decided to ask was Professor Mcgonagall, they work together and all so she should know something. Ditching Harry and Ron for the lunch break, Hermione started making her way to the Professor's office. When she opened the door she saw Mcgonagall and Professor Hooch talking at the back of the glass room.

"Miss Granger" Mcgonagall greeted "What can we do for you?"

"I just have a question" Hermione replied

"Guess I'll be leaving then" Hooch spoke up "I have to get ready for the next lesson anyway" Hooch nodded at them both before walking out.

"Is this about your class?"

"Not exactly" Hermione was really starting to get nervous

"Then what is it dear?" she tried

"It's about Professor Black"

"What has she done this time?" Mcgonagall groaned "Don't tell me she turned another student into a ferret"

"Oh no, wait she what..oh nevermind, it's just I heard her talking and she got into a fight with her sister"

"Those two don't agree on much" Mcgonagall explained "Nothing to worry about"

"I heard them talking about how the Professor didn't understand having a child, then Narcissa started apologizing profusely. Then there is a background with Professor Snape and Professor Black-"

"Hermione that's enough" Mcgonagall suddenly said "What happens in the Professor's personal lives are none of your business and I for one, thinks it's rude to delve deeper. Professor Black has a...backstory of sorts that isn't very pleasant and I'm sure she doesn't want students to know. Now if you please, I have to get ready for my next class" she motioned for the door

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled as she walked out the door

* * *

Hermione didn't even make it to her next class as she was intercepted by Dumbledore in the halls.

"Miss Granger" he greeted "What a pleasant surprise"

"I was just heading to charms headmaster" Hermione replied sweetly

"I hope you don't mind if we have a quick chat, I have already informed your professor"

"Regarding what may I ask?"

"A little chat you had with Professor Mcgonagall"

 _What a blabber mouth!_

"Of course sir" she tried not to sound so nervous

"To my office then, right this way"

They both walked in completely silence, Hermione only following a few steps behind. The headmaster didn't even turn to speak too her as they both entered his office, he just walked around to the back of his desk and sat down.

"Sherbet" he offered but Hermione shook her head and sat down "Okay then, I see you have some questions"

"Nothing Professor Mcgonagall didn't already make clear, I shouldn't talk about the Professors personal lives"

"And yet I feel as if you should know one detail"

"Are you sure?"

"Many people already know but it's not a common knowledge" he replied "All the professors are aware and some of the older students, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to find some answers"

"Okay…."

"To start, Professor Black and Professor Snape were married"

"Married?!" Hermione gasped, she should have suspected that.

"Yes, they begun dating while Bellatrix was in her 5th year and Severus was in his 7th. When Severus left school they still remained dating and he was studying to become a professor. One day they both agreed to elope at the ministry of magic, but only a year later something happened and Bellatrix isolated herself. To escape what she was feeling she moved away and started training to become an Auror, a few years later and she was head Auror. I offered her a job as DADA and she immediately accepted, but her and Severus hadn't spoken for so long that she must have forgotten that he was training to become a Professor" he explained "They keep their distance, both too afraid to talk to one another and both not facing what's happened"

"What happened? That they drove apart"

"Now that is something that only those who really know Bellatrix and Severus know, not something that I can share as it's only something that she or Severus can answer"

"Well, thanks for telling me, it finally explains why they are so tense around one another"

"I hope that one day, one day they will talk, really talk"

* * *

Married?!

That explained so much.

It explained why they would avoid each other in the halls

Why Professor Black refused to sit anywhere near him while in the dining hall

Why Professor Snape became more tense whenever the younger Professor was mentioned

God it all made sense now

The only thing that didn't make sense was what happened in the hospital.

She definitely shouldn't pry

She definitely shouldn't go into Professor Black's office

She definitely shouldn't push open the hard wood door

She definitely shouldn't continue to walk in even under the harsh glare of the Professor

And she _definitely_ shouldn't have said what she blurted out

"What happened?" Hermione couldn't stop herself

' _it's only something that she or Severus can answer'_ She repeated Dumbledore's words in her head

That sounded like an invitation

"I beg your pardon" The professor questioned with a raised eyebrow

 _Maybe this was a bad idea_

"Sorry, I..uh...heard something"

"What exactly did you hear?"

"Something, about you and…."

"And who?" Professor Black was now standing behind her desk

"S-Snape"

"What have you heard" Hermione could tell she was trying to remain calm

"Y-You and Professor Snape, you w-were m-married" She whispered the last word cautiously

"I am very aware of the matter" Black growled "Get out of my classroom"

"I heard you mentioned something in the hospital-"

"Granger" she hissed but Hermione was too distracted by her own voice to listen

"With your sister, a-and you not knowing what it was like to have a child-"

"I said get out!"

"-but then she stopped and started apologising which means that something had to have happened and you've been keeping a secret-"

"Enough!" Black shouted slamming her hand on the table and Hermione had to take a step back as the pure magic that was radiating off her "How dare you!"

 _Yep, this was a very bad idea_

"How dare you come into my classroom and start rambling on about my own personal life! You have the audacity to stand there running your mouth as if you know what has happened! You know nothing! You know nothing of what I've been through, what I have put up with" Black continued to ramble and didn't even notice when the doors to the room open and Professor Mcgonagall walked in and Hermione was too busy wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"What's all this about!" she gasped "That's quite enough"

"Get out of my classroom! NOW!" Black roared as she turned away and leaned on the window behind her, her shoulders rolling in anger.

Hermione didn't need any further encouragement as she turned and ran out of the classroom, accidently hitting the older Professor on the way out

* * *

Two hours had passed since Hermione had ran out of the school and down to the fields, planting herself behind a tree and curling her legs into her chest. She cried for an hour solid, tears staining her now red face. She had never seen the Professor so angry and she knew she had pushed her. She is just lucky that Mcgonagall walked in when she did, she knew what the Professor was capable of but if she would actually go through with it, she had no idea.

She didn't even turn towards the footsteps that were walking towards her. She knew it wouldn't be Black and it wouldn't be Snape so it could really only be Mcgonagall or Dumbledore.

And just as she suspected, it was Mcgonagall

"Hermione" she said softly

"Did it really take you this long to find me?" Hermione questioned

"No, It took us this long to calm Bellatrix down" she replied "I told you not to pry"

"I know and I'm sorry, I just-"

"I know, miss know it all. Let's head back inside, you can face the world tomorrow" Hermione reluctantly got up and followed the Professor back to the school.

* * *

Keeping her head down, Hermione avoided the gazes of the other students as she walked down the halls. It seems that her fued with Black was now common knowledge around the school.

Well that's embarrassing

"Hermione!" she heard someone yell behind her and turned to see Harry and Ron

"Hey guys" she said, forcing a smile

"Hey, we heard what happened" Harry smiled sadly

"Yeah the whole school does-Ouch" Ron rubbed his side where Harry just hit him with his elbow "What was that for?"

"No it's fine Harry" Hermione waved it off "Ron feeds off other people's drama"

"Hey!" Ron defended

"Well, I hope you're okay, people said they heard screaming down the halls" Harry cringed at the thought

"Yeah, Black went off" Hermione replied

"What did you do"

"I can't say, Sorry"

"Just don't let it eat you up"

"I'll try, look I forgot something in my room so I'm going to head back and grab it, I'll see you in class"

"Cya" Harry waved as he and Ron turned to walk away. As Hermione turned she came to a suddenly hult when she was face to face with a pair of black robes. She quickly gulped and looked up to see Snape looking down on her.

"My office" he started "Now" when he turned around his robes whipped around and Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at the dramatic exit. With great hesitation she followed the Professor, allowing herself time to think about what she was going into.

 _Hell_

Plain and simple

"Right" Snape started as he collapsed in his chair, looking more exhausted that Hermione had ever seen him

"I'm Sorry" Hermione cut in "I shouldn't have asked, it was wrong of me and I promise it won't happen again"

"Well, you are Hermione granger so you shouldn't make promises you can't keep" he replied "Look, I haven't slept in over 40 hours because of your little debacle yesterday with Bella"

"Sorry…"

"So I'm going to give you a short story about what happened between us both"

"W-What? A-Are you serious, I thought-"

"Bellatrix isn't very open about her feelings and quite frankly neither am I, but we both know you won't stop until you get answers, tell me I'm wrong" Hermione just fidgeted "Exactly, now what I'm about to say will never leave this room, ever, am I clear on that?"

"Crystal"

"As you know Bella and I got married, Dumbledore told me you were aware" he said "The reason we got married so young was because Bellatrix fell pregnant"

"Right…"

Hermione was really dying on the inside

"Anyway, in 1980 our little girl, Delphini was born"

"That's a beautiful name"

"Yes, Bella chose it. Now If I can carry on without being interrupted"

"Sorry..."

"When Delphini was 11 months old, there was a fire" Snape sucked in a breath "I wasn't home at the time but Bella was asleep, as was Delphini. When I came home the entire place was in flames, Bella was fighting against some wizards and she was in hysterics, that's when I found out" he turned away from Hermione and rubbed his hand over his mouth "That is why Bella reacted the way she did yesterday, the topic is rarely brought up and she hates it when it is"

"I-I am so sorry" Hermione stuttered, on the verge of tears herself

"Like I said, this will never leave this room"

"I know"

"Now, head to class" Hermione got up follow by the Professor who followed her to the door. Once she was outside she turned towards Severus who was about to close the door

"One question" Hermione tried

"One"' he agreed

"Do you still love her" Hermione heard the sharp intake of his breath

"With everything I have" with that, the Professor shut the door


	8. Reconnection

**LaurenVincent is my favourite writer and is loved dearly for letting me waste their time with editing because I'm incapable of doing it myself :)**

 **5th year**

"Psssst!" Hermione ignored the incessant hissing coming from the seat beside her. "Psssssst! Hermione!" she briefly turned her head to see Ron leaning over his desk and closer to her. "What did you get for question seven?"

"Honestly Ron," she whispered, "it's Snargaluff. Now go back to your work before we get into trouble-"

"Miss Granger." Black's voice echoed through the room. "Something you liked to share with the class?"

"No Professor Black..." Hermione replied, her face turning a bright shade of red.

"Then perhaps you'd like to share it in detention with me this afternoon." With that, she looked back down at the page she was marking, ignoring the frown that settled upon the younger witch's face.

"What the hell Ron!" Hermione hissed quietly.

"Sorry Mione..." he tried to say seriously but ended up snickering.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny!"

"It's a little funny." Suddenly, Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth as she looked at Ron and began to stifle a laugh. He raised an eyebrow, almost certain that she had finally lost it. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh my god!" Hermione's laughter became more apparent when people started turning towards the two. First, it started out as small snickering, but everyone in the class had started laughing harder. Hermione reached into her bag next to her and pulled out a small handheld mirror before passing it to Ron "Go look in the mirror" Ron's face twisted into confusion before he got up from his chair and walked over to the mirror. The redhead let out a screech as he looked at his now pointy, elf-like ears and his hair that was standing up as if someone had rubbed a balloon on top of it.

"Maybe, you will think twice about talking in my class, Weasley." Everyone turned to Professor Black, who waved her wand and his ears went back to normal along with his hair "Detention for both of you."

"Ha!" Hermione laughed, and Ron groaned.

* * *

After almost two hours of dreadful detention with Black, Hermione abandoned Ron and started making her way to the common room where she would get dressed for dinner. When she arrived, she wasn't surprised to find everyone had already gotten dressed and was heading out.

"Trouble again, Granger?" Lavender Brown spat at her as she walked towards the exit behind a group of girls. "No wonder no one likes you."

"Watch it brown." Hermione hissed, her hand resting on her wand that was strapped to her hip.

"You and your pathetic group of friends are ruining Gryffindor's chance at winning." She remarked, crossing her arms.

"Best you get to dinner before I hex you into next week," Hermione growled as she stepped forward, her dark eyes piercing into Lavenders.

"You don't have the guts, Granger. You are a mudblood after all." Not even two seconds later, Hermione had Lavender with her back pressed up against the wall and the tip of her wand grazing her throat.

"I warned you, Brown." Hermione hissed next to her ear, "I've lost my patience. Patronize me anymore, and you won't see the light of day again, do you understand me." Lavender gulped. "I said, do you understand me!"

"Y-Yes..." Lavender quivered, and Hermione stepped back, allowing Lavender to gather herself and run down the stairs.

"Wow," Hermione whispered to herself. She had never felt that much adrenaline before; she could feel her magic pulsating through her body and her fingertips. She had never felt so powerful in that moment. It was scary, yet Hermione couldn't get enough. She felt a strange tingling feeling run down her back, and she shivered at the feeling.

* * *

Unable to look Lavender in the eye, Hermione got up extra early in the morning to leave the common room. She had an hour to spare before she had to meet Harry and Ron in the dining room, so she decided that a quick trip to the library wouldn't do any harm. Not expecting anyone to be there, the young witch was surprised when she saw a girl with bright bubblegum hair sitting at a table with only what could be described as a very large book.

"Hello?" Hermione called out as she tiptoed towards the girl.

"What?" the girl's head flung up from the book and their eyes connected. "Oh hey, I remember you. Hermione, right?"

"And you're Nymphadora," Hermione replied, taking a seat next to her.

"Dora." She mumbled, "What are you doing here so early?"

"No particular reason." Hermione lied, Lavender's image appearing in her thoughts, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Getting some last-minute information in before I do my tests."

"You're an Auror right?" Hermione rested her chin onto her hand.

"Nearly, these are my last tests."

"Why at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they do have the best books, but my aunt used to be an Auror, so she has been helping me revise a little. We usually do it at her place, but I couldn't wait till this afternoon."

"Disrupting my students, are we Dora?" a cold voice said from near the door. They both turned towards the sound and saw Professor Black standing there. "What have I said about coming here?"

"That I shouldn't, but I really needed help with some things," Dora replied in an attempt to reason.

"Well lucky for you I don't have a class for the first period," Bellatrix replied as she took a step closer towards them.

"Ah, thank you!" Dora got up from her chair and ran over to the woman, surprising Hermione when Black willingly hugged her. "Mother also invited you to the celebration dinner."

"Celebration? For what?" Bellatrix asked as she pulled away, her arm still rested on her niece's.

"For when I finish my tests." She explained.

"What makes you think you will pass?"

'"Because I have been granted lessons from one of the best Aurors on the planet." Dora replied with a growing smile.

"Fine, just get her to send me an owl. God knows I hate when your mother begs."

"So about this morning…."

"Meet me in my office during the first period, and we will run over everything."

"Ahhh thank you!" she quickly gave her aunt one last hug.

"Try not to get into trouble today, Granger," Black said, turning to face the awkward teen. "We both know Lavender doesn't enjoy it." If Hermione could have screamed, she would have. How on earth did Black know? God, was she going to get into trouble? Why didn't Black stop her before? So many questions were running through her head, but she didn't have time to answer before the older witch left.

"Hermione? You alright?" Dora's voice cut through.

"Y-Yeah, fine." Hermione breathed, "Professor Black is your aunt!"

"Yeah…"

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"You know how my aunt is, no emotions and all that." Tonks studied her face. "Has anyone ever told you that you kind of look like her?"

"Uh, what?"

"Here." She motioned around her nose and eyes. "Same eye color too, maybe you're a long-lost relative."

"Trust me, I'm not." Hermione laughed, "I'm a muggle-born, probably why Black hates me so much."

"She doesn't hate you, trust me." Dora replied, "She actually has nothing against blood, despite what everyone believes. Her parents, my grandparents, were very strict about that kind of thing. The only person who really followed the rules was Narcissa by marrying Malfoy. I think she was a lot more scared of her parents than Aunt Bella and my mother was."

"What about your mum?"

"Andromeda, she married my father who was also a muggle-born, much like yourself. My aunts are still super close, but Aunt Cissy and Aunt Bella argue a lot. You should see the family dinners."

"I do not want to be on the receiving end of Black."

"Thankfully, I never have been, but I think it's because I'm her favorite."

"What about Draco?"

"Draco is well... Draco. Bellatrix hates Lucius and Draco is practically a carbon copy of him, but she tries. Well, her definition of a try. She once turned Lucius into a rat and left him like that for 48 hours."

"Couldn't someone else undo the spell?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, it was too strong, but after Cissy pleaded with Bella, she eventually undid it." Dora explained, "Hey! you should come over some time."

"I don't think Professor Black would appreciate that."

"Yeah, but it would be funny. She wouldn't be able to do anything while a student was there."

"She could try."

"She could, but that's the entertainment for the evening." Dora laughed, "Anyway, I have to go, but hopefully we will bump into each other soon, cya!"

"Bye!" Hermione waved "I'll owl you!"

"Good!" With that, Dora left. Not realizing that Dora had taken up most of her morning, she was now late for breakfast.

* * *

"Neville where are you taking me?" Hermione questioned as she was dragged down the halls by one of her best friends.

"Just be quiet." He tried as he dragged her around the corner, coming to a complete stop when he found what he was looking for. Unfortunately, the stop was very sudden causing Hermione to run straight into Neville's back who only groaned in protest.

"Ouch!" Hermione hissed, waving her hand in the air only for Neville to grab it and pull it down.

"Look!"

Hermione looked over his shoulder to see the Weasley twins messing around with some kind of potion they were brewing.

"What about it?" Hermione asked.

"I overheard them talking; They said they were gonna prank, Snape."

"What's your point Neville?" she tried.

"Are you kidding? Snape has been in a bad mood all day, and we have him in last period!" he squealed "I don't know about you, but I can't take another punishment; the pixies know me by scent now."

"Well, I'm not going to say I enjoy him being mad." Hermione replied, "What do you suspect we do?"

"I don't know, that's why I told you!" Neville argued.

"Okay, don't get your knickers in a twist." Hermione hushed, "We should tell Snape."

"Yeah, that'll work."

"I honestly don't know why this wasn't the first thing that came to your mind."

"I wasn't thinking clearly. I was scared."

"Of which one?"

"All three of them!"

"The twins and Snape. Seriously Neville?"

"Well unlike some, I'm not best friends with the old grouch."

He was right. Snape disliked Neville very much, but ever since her chat with Snape about himself and Bellatrix, Snape hasn't been so hard on her. The other students started to notice which was another reason why people didn't like her; she was now known as the 'teacher's pet.' She didn't care though, why should she? She was still top of her class and Snape wasn't so hard on her. It was pure gold. At times, they would even have decent conversations together, and on very rare occasions she would see him smile or even attempt to crack a joke. Their relationship was strange. Together they seemed to get along, but when others were around, he went back to his 'evil' professor facade.

"We aren't best friends!" Hermione tried, her thoughts betraying her voice, "We just have a lot in common."

"Do you sleep in a cave and do sacrificial rituals also?"

"Neville!" Hermione scolded but had to bite back a laugh.

"Whatever. We should probably go before they can actually put their prank into action."

"That would be wise." She agreed, "Let's go."

* * *

"Professor Snape?" Hermione called as she peered into his room.

"Maybe he isn't here." Neville suggested, "We should just go."

"Don't be a baby. Just remember why we are here."

"And why are you here Miss Granger?" A voice came from inside the room, and the door opened a little wider to see Professor Snape.

"We need to tell you something." Neville blurted out.

"What on earth could you tell me that has you rushing in here?" he asked, stepping away from the door and allowing them to enter

"It's about the Weasley twins." Hermione started, "They are planning a prank on you."

"Are they now?" he hummed, "How do you know this?"

"Neville overheard them."

"Is this true Longbottom?" Snape questioned, eyeing the young boy.

"Y-Yes Professor." He replied.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Uhh, that's kinda why we told you, so you could do something about it" Hermione tried, her eyes briefly flickering to Neville before back to the professor.

The sides of Snape's mouth began to curl into a wicked smirk before he spoke, "I have an idea."

* * *

"I'm nervous," Neville admitted.

"So am I, but your fretting won't help us so shut it." Hermione shushed him, "Just wait for it."

As if on cue the owls started flying in through the windows of the dining hall. The two teens watched in anticipation as the owls circled ahead, dropping notes and packages to all the students around. Hermione's smile grew wider as she watched a light grey owl swoop down with a package and drop it right in front of Fred and George Weasley.

"What's that?" Ron asked his brothers.

"Not sure mate," Fred replied.

"Guess we're about to find out," George added as they both grabbed a side of the package and started ripping it open.

"Is that…." Ron tried.

"New robes!" Fred grinned as both teenagers pulled them out, Hermione and Neville looking shocked.

"Look, there's a note." Harry picked it up and handed it to George.

"Says it's from Mum." George shrugged his shoulders and opened up the letter.

 _Hello, my loving boys,_

 _I thought you both deserved some news robes this year as you have been working incredibly hard._

 _Your father and I couldn't be more proud!_

 _Love from,_

 _Mummy_

"You're kidding!" Ron breathed, "I-I didn't even get new robes when I first started! How on earth do you get new robes and you only have a year left?!"

"It's because we are Mum's favorite!" Fred grinned.

"Well go on," Harry encouraged, "try them on." The boys stood from their chairs and quickly threw on the robes.

"Looking good!" they both said in sync as if looking into a mirror.

"They're so clean," Ron grumbled, his envy clear as day to everyone around him.

"Little itchy though," Fred complained as he itched his arm

"It's probably just because they are _new,_ " George replied.

"Ouch!" Fred slapped a spot on his arm.

Hermione raised an eyebrow while watching Fred. "What-"

Her thought was cut off when George screeched out in pain. "Is it hot in here or what?! Why is this burning!" George shouted while violently scratching his torso.

"What did you do?!" Fred asked as he tangled himself further into the robe as he tried to take it off.

By this time, half of the dining room had turned towards the source of the noise.

"Me?!" George gasped, "What did you do?!"

"Nothing!"

Eventually, the boys were able to get the robes off and they threw them to the ground as fast as they possibly could.

"It's still itchy!"

"Uh, Fred, look at your face." Ron laughed.

"What?!" Fred turned to George whose face had broken out into boils, "Oh no!"

"Ahhh" George looked his brother up and down, "W-We need to leave!" Both of the boys sprinted out of the room.

From the other side of the room, the professors watched the scene from their own table at the front of the room. Although several questions and overall confusion claimed each of their minds, some were almost enjoying the performance.

"Severus," Dumbledore whispered.

"Yes?" he questioned, his face stoic as always.

"Would you please find out who did this awful prank? I don't want the boys dragging this on for the rest of the year."

"Of course, sir." He nodded, "I'll get right to the bottom of it." He then turned towards the students who were all laughing, Neville almost in tears

"Should have used the Stink Pellets." a voice whispered beside him, and he turned to face Professor Black.

"I beg your pardon?" he questioned

"I said you should have used the Stink Pellets." She repeated, "They have a longer lasting effect."

"What-"

"What am I talking about?" she hummed, "I've known you for years Sev, this was easily your doing."

"Strike the iron when it's hot."

"Admission will be your downfall." She leaned back in her chair. "You also best mind your surroundings; I overheard you talking about it before."

He grinned.


	9. Black Madness

End of 5th year

"As most of you are now aware the triwizard tournaments are only a year away" Professor Black's harsh voice spoke from the podium she was stood upon, surrounded by her 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin students "Occurring only every 9 years, I'm sure some of you are quite thrilled. You are all aware that when signing up to the tournament, you sign up with a team. Four of you will go head to head with the top eight schools around the world, fighting for your place amongst the leader board. Thirty two will enter, one will emerge victorious. Since the very beginning of the tournaments, Hogwarts has only ever won three times, next year shall be our fourth" the students started cheering and Black only clasped her hands in response, patiently waiting for the cheers to die down.

"As your Defence against the dark arts teacher and future mentor for the games, I have been assigned to help you with duelling. You will not make this task easy for myself or yourself if you do not listen and keep up, refusal to do both will lead to you being kicked from my class and unfortunately unable to enter the games, is that understood" Professor Black explained

"Yes Professor Black" they all replied, everyone's voices laced with excitement.

"Very well, line up!" The teenagers scurried to their positions in the line, the houses divided as usual "The champions are chosen at random, spat from the goblet of fire. As in previous times, it is not unheard of two houses joining together as a team in battle. Whether it be a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, there are no rules against a combination of champions. You were also chosen in your houses for a reason, you all possess a certain set of skills but chose your teams wisely. For your first training session, you will be divided. You are to pick a student from the opposite house and duel until one is rendered without their wand, therefore a loss on their part. If you are unable to choose a partner, I will choose for you. Go!"

Hermione watched as students hurried around the room, her eyes landed on Ron who had already picked a partner, Blaise Zabini and Harry who was also yet to pick a partner, much like herself. She barely knew any of the slytherins and wasn't exactly too fond on pairing up with any of them, but she had no choice. Her eyes scanned around the room and quickly found that almost everyone was paired up, except for a few stragglers, herself and Harry included.

"Times up!" Professor Black announced as she scanned around the room, her eyes skipped over Hermione for a brief second before they landed on Harry "Potter, you will be paired with…." her eyes scanned again before landing on a certain Slytherin, she smirked "Draco"

"What?!" Draco could help but let out an angry huff "But…"

"No but's" Bellatrix interrupted "Go on, we don't have all day." The class let out a snicker at Draco being scolded by his Aunt before he aligned himself with Harry, a scowl gracing his features.

"Wayne Hopkins you will be paired with Longbottom" the two student scurried to their places and Neville couldn't help but let out a squeak, he never was good at dueling. "And book worm can go with Pansy Parkinson"

"You've got to be joking" Hermione mumbled under her breath as she began walking towards the line

"Is there a problem Granger?" Hermione looked up to see Black staring at her, one perfect eyebrow raised.

"Not at all Professor Black" Hermione mockingly smiled before facing Pansy who was trying to show off by flipping her wand from hand to hand.

"Ready mudblood" Pansey taunted the slightly older witch.

"Better watch it Parkinson" Hermion replied, looking slightly calmer than Pansey was expecting

"And remember, stay within your own space with your partner. I'll not have any accidents today" Professor Black announced as she stood to the side "You may begin"

Pansey threw the first spell and Hermione, anticipating this move, brought up a shield to block. The spell harmlessly bounced off, insinuating that it wasn't that strong and Pansy was only just getting started. Hermione shot off a spell, aiming for Parkinson's wrist and praying that it would knock her wand out of her hands. Unfortunately, Pansey dodged and Hermione's spell hit a rack of brooms at the back of the classroom. Her eyes darted over to Professor Black who was waving her hand and fixing all the damage as student's carelessly threw spells around. A sudden sharp pain in her right thigh caused Hermione to let out a yelp and turn towards her attacker.

"Ouch" Hermione breathed

"And I thought today was going to be a challenge" the other witch mocked, watching as Hermione looked away from her handiwork on her thigh.

"Oh, you're so on!" Hermione snickered back, throwing a strong curse that Pansy was just able to block. Parkinson pushed back and the girls found themselves in quite an intense duel, until the loud sound of a bang interrupted them.

"For god's sake!" Black marched over to the two boys that were now laying on the ground and groaning "Will you two get up"

"I think my arms broken" Draco moaned as he clutched his left arm with his right.

"Is the room upside down" Harry asked as he shook his head

"Sometimes I feel like I'm teaching first year all over again with you two" Professor Black muttered

"Hey look" Hermione suddenly said pointing to the wand still clutched in Harry's right hand "He still has his wand"

"Is there a point to this?" Black asked

"The rules were whoever loses their wand first loses" Hermione replied

"I wasn't aware you were actually paying attention in my class" the students snickered but Black silenced them with a raise of her hand "But she's right, 50 points to Gryffindor" As the students begin to pack up their things Black looked towards the door to see Professor Snape and Madam Hooch walk past.

"Professor Snape" she calls out as she begins walking towards the door "Madam Hooch"

"Good morning Bellatrix" Hooch replies "A fine morning is it not"

"It is" she nods

"Anything we can assist you with?" Severus asked

"I need you and your wand" Bellatrix replied before walking back into her classroom and standing next to Hermione, Severus and Hooch begrudgingly following through.

"Class is not yet dismissed" Professor Black announced "We have guests" the students all turned towards the two Professors standing at the back of the classroom looking just as confused as they were "Would you all stop gawking, they are going to demonstrate a duel. A friendly duel"

"We are?" Hooch questioned and Black just rolled her eyes "I mean, of course we are"

"I think Professor Black should have a go" Ron spoke up

"Shut it Weasley" Draco hissed, looking over at his aunt briefly.

"Yeah, come on. We've never seen you duel" another student spoke up

"We want to see if the rumours are true"

"Yeah, come on Professor!"

"This is going to be so good!" the students snickered.

Hermione felt a tingly sensation go up her arm and this overwhelming feeling of power. She looked towards Professor Black who seemed to be boiling, her black magic radiating off her skin. The younger witch also couldn't help but notice that she looked quite panicked, an emotion Hermione didn't think she was capable. Professor Snape also must have sensed this as he stepped forward and spoke towards the class.

"That's enough" He said firmly "Madam Hooch and I will duel, step back and give us room" the students stood back, leaving enough room in the centre for the two professors. Severus began walking towards his place when Bellatrix lightly grazed her hand with his.

"Thank you" she whispered peering into his eyes

"Always" he replies nodding before going to stand across from the other professor.

"Wand's ready" Professor Black announced "begin"

Severus was the first to cast a spell but Hooch threw up more than one shield, one to protect herself and to protect the rebound of the spell in case it hit any other students

"You might want to back up a little further than than" Hooch tried as she continued to block spells.

The students heard Professor Black mumble a spell before a lightly shimmering shield was placed around the two professors, nothing could get in or out. The students watched in amazement as the two professors went at it, both finding it a challenge to find a blind spot in their opponents defence.

"Expelliarmus" Snape whispered and Hooch's wand went flying out of her hand and onto the ground. The student began cheering and Professor Black placed down the wall shielding them all.

"Well played Professor" Hooch grinned picking up her wand and shaking Snapes hand.

"Pleasure" he nodded

"That was amazing!" one of the students yelled

"How do you move so quick" another shouted

"I hope I can be that good when I'm older"

"That was perfect"

Bellatrix let out a scoff

"Something wrong Professor Black?" Snape questioned, a small smirk gracing the side of his lips.

"Oh nothing" she replied but he only raised his eyebrow "Your footing was wrong, putting you off balance, meaning that this duel could have been finished a long time ago." This sent the class into a fit of giggles, and Hermione just smiled at the relationship between the two.

"It's been a while since my last duel Professor" he tried

"Class is dismissed" Black spoke, her eyes not leaving Snapes "No homework" The class cheered for the Professors good mood and thanked her for the lesson as they made their way out.

"What was that about?" Severus questioned as the door finally shut and the room became silent.

"The student's needed to see what a real duel was like and you just happened to be walking past" she explained "It was perfect really"

"You know that's not what I'm talking about" he tried, taking her hand in his. Their relationship over the past few years had improved greatly as they figured out how to work together without making a scene.

"I couldn't. I can't" she stumbled "It's too dangerous, my magic. I...it's growing, I can feel it"

"I can help…"

"I've tried, trust me. I'm a black Sev. We've danced on the brink of madness for centuries."

"You aren't going mad" he tightened his grip on her hands.

"I know I'm not. That much I'm sure of. But the more I try to reject it, the less control I have" Bellatrix closed her eyes and Severus wrapped his arms around her.

"We can fix this, whatever it takes"

"I was born this way Severus, there is no fixing it" she sighed into his chest

"But your sisters, t...they can control it. I don't understand"

Bellatrix pulled away from his chest and looked into his eyes.

"It was the circumstances in which I was born. I have two magic's fighting inside of me, one of black magic and one of dragon magic"

"But surely there is a way we can try and fi…."

"I've tried Severus!" Bellatrix stepped back, her shoulders rolling in frustration "There is nothing I or anybody else can do! I can't fight this!"

"Well you are going to have to!" he shouted "Because I can't lose you! Not again!"

"You don't have a choice. I need to get as far from here as possible!" she began walking towards the door but Severus grabbed her wrist and she turned towards him "Hands. Off."

"I can't let you leave, I did it once and it was the worst mistake I ever made" he tried

"I am trying to protect you and everyone else!" she shouted

"I don't need protection! I need you!"

"Let me go!" she yelled

"No!"

"NOW!" suddenly a bolt of purple energy shot from Bellatrix's hand, hitting Severus straight into his chest and sending him flying across the room.

"Oh my god" Bellatrix scrambled from where she fell from the power of the spell and ran over to an unconscious Severus "Please. Please" she placed her hands to his neck and felt no pulse "No no no no no. Please! Severus, wake up!" she hovered her hand over his chest "Brackium Emendo" nothing "Tergeo!" nothing "Come on!"

Tears fell from Bellatrix's eyes as she lifted her wand "Expecto Patronum." Light shot from her wand and formed into the shape of a small dragon, her Patronus. "Go, find Dumbledore and bring him here. Now!"

Bellatrix watched as her Patronus shot off towards Dumbledoors office before she turned back to Severus.

"Please!" she leaned her head against his chest, right where the burnt patch of skin was located. Her tears stained his shirt and her body rolled with grief. Suddenly she felt a hand entwine itself with her hair before moving down to her cheek. She looked down to see a faint glow coming from Severus's chest and his eyes fluttered open "Hey. Hey. Look at me" she placed both her hands on his cheeks and his eyes widened "Thank god!"

"Your tears" he choked out grabbing her hands in his and placing a kiss on them "You truly are a dragon"

Bellatrix sadly smiled before leaning her head against his chest once more.


	10. Apologies

_"Please just stay away from me" Bellatrix yelled as she circled around her old bedroom leading over to her walk in robe and grabbing a suitcase._

 _"Bella, you can't run from this!" Severus tried, his voice strained from all the arguing._

 _"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do!" she screamed pointing her wand in his direction._

 _"You won't hurt me" he said calmly, crossing his arms._

 _"Won't I?" she challenged raising her eyebrow "I am a black after all, aren't we all just a little crazy"_

 _"Don't, don't start that fucking shit with me!" he yelled, pointing in her direction "You know that's not how I view you and your family. You're my wife for merlin's sake!"_

 _"Y...you just don't understand!" she huffed._

 _"What don't I understand? We both lost Delphini!"_

 _"DON'T!" she screamed "Don't say her name!"_

 _"She was my daughter too! You don't think I'm heartbroken over this!" he cried_

 _"I'm leaving" she said plainly, waving her wand as all her clothing was packed into her bag._

 _"What?! Where are you going!" he yelled, eyes following her as she darted towards the door._

 _"Far away from here. From you! I'm going to stay with Andy"_

 _"Why can't you just stay here!"_

"At the Black Manor! It's not my home anymore and in case you didn't notice, ours is burnt to a crisp!"

 _"Four years Bellatrix!" he shouted "You are just going to throw away four years of us being together!"_

 _Just as Bellatrix was about to leave she stopped, standing between the door and her husband._

 _"There is nothing that you or anyone else can do or say to stop me from moving forward in my life" she tried, her eyes bloodshot and voice strained._

 _"You can't just forget" he huffed_

 _Bellatrix shook her head, dark curls cascading down her neck and face._

 _"No, I can't. But I can try" she murmured._

 _"What about us? Our marriage? We had a child together for fuck sake!"_

 _"Who is now gone! and yes, I blame myself completely! I should've done more! I should've been watching! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!"_

 _"How many times do I have to tell you that it isn't your fault! Nobody blames you. Not Narcissa, not Andromeda, not Dumbledore and definitely not me!" he yelled_

 _"I can't do this Sev, I just can't" she turned toward him, tears falling down her face "Goodbye my love"_

 _Bellatrix swooped out of the house and disappeared faster than Severus could even imagine. She left him. She left him mourning on his own. Severus turned his back towards the door before falling to his knees and crying out in anguish._

 _"Bellatrix.._.

 _Bellatrix!"_

The younger Professor awoke with a jump, banging her head on her desk where she had slept the previous night "Bellatrix!"

She managed to block the sun from her eyes with her forearm as she looked up to see Professor Mcgonagall standing over her.

"What...?" her voice was strained but suddenly she jumped from her chair causing the blood to rush straight to her head and for her to loose her footing, nearly tripping onto the older Professor.

"Hey..." Professor Mcgonagall grabbed Bellatrix by the arms as she steadied herself "Gentle. You have over worked yourself, you are not at your strongest."

"Is he alright?" Bellatrix questioned, ignoring her own pain "Where is he?"

"Severus is fine, he is in the hospital wing" she explained

"I have to go see him!" she tried to stand but felt her knee's buckle underneath her and Mcgonagall's arms wrap underneath her before she could hit the ground.

"You are in no condition to go running off" the professor tried, sitting Bellatrix down in her office chair "I knew it was bad, but I didn't know it was this bad"

"What was bad?" Bellatrix tried, but she already knew the answer.

"Dumbledore told me, he also told me to keep an eye on you"

"AH, the bumbling old git! Can't keep his mouth shut" Bellatrix hissed

"He is worried. We all are"

"I..I know" she calmed herself down "I'll explain everything, just take me to him" she looked up "please"

"Okay, it will be better explained if the headmaster is there as well"

"Thank You"

Professor McGonagall wrapped her arm around Bellatrix's waist as her other hand rested on her shoulder.

"We must be quick" the older professor noted "before the students wake"

* * *

"Well is she alright? Have you even been to see her?" Severus tried, tripping on his own words as he addressed the headmaster.

"If you would quit talking over me than I may just be able to explain the situation" Dumbledore tried, smirking as Severus dropped the meddling look on his face "Now, Bellatrix was last seen apparating to her office where she locked herself for the rest of the night"

"Wha.."

"Sometimes I just feel like I'm talking to a brick wall with you" Dumbledore cut him off and Severus huffed "Professor McGoagall has gone to fetch her now, we felt it was best if we left her undisturbed, if she is to make a mess I'd rather it be in her office and not mine. We all know how long it took me to clean up last time"

"So she was left alone? You know first hand why she can't be left alone! She is a danger to herself, she could've been hurt!" Severus yelled.

"If you would calm yourself, Bellatrix sent her animagus to assure me that she just needed time to herself and that she would be able to look after herself" Dumbledore explained

"It's true" came a soft voice, the two wizards looked towards the door to see Professor McGonagall holding Bellatrix up by the waist and helping her walk in "I needed to leave before I hurt anyone else"

"You would never hurt any..."

"I hurt you" she cut him off, pleased when McGonagall set her down in a chair next to the hospital bed.

"That wasn't you" he tried

"It is me. I've been trying, taking potions to help control it but, it's getting stronger"

"Potions? What?" he looked towards the two elder professors

"When Bellatrix first arrived at Hogwarts I could feel her magic maturing already" Dumbledore tried "She was much more proficient and adept than any of her other class peers, at first I just believed it to be the black magic running through her veins, but unfortunately i was mistaken"

"What do you mean?" Severus tried

"Dumbledore has been brewing me potions since my last year at Hogwarts" Bellatrix explained "He was aware of my birth and the ramifications of it, it took years to perfect the potion but he did it"

"Nearly perfected it" Dumbledore tried "We haven't found a permanent solution, but as I see you are growing stronger the potions are not working as well as they used to"

"You shouldn't have to suppress your magic" Severus tried, sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed and looking at Dumbledore "You of all people should know that"

"As much as I agree Severus, Bellatrix is far more complicated than any other witch or wizard I have ever met" the headmaster replied.

"Thanks" Bellatrix mumbled.

"But I refuse to accept that she can't live a normal life" he looked towards the younger witch "Something I think the two of you need to discuss on your own, and please no more fighting. I don't think Madam Pomfrey would appreciate you messing up her room" with that the elder two left the room, but not before professor McGonagall sent Severus a warning glare.

"She really looks out for you, you know" Severus started

"Minerva?" Bellatrix questioned, playing with the strings on her corset "We've been close"

"She has brought you back from the brink of madness more times than I have" He chuckled

"No one has bought me back from the brink of madness more than you have Sev" she tried, seeing a small smile grace his lips

"Good"

"I think ever since the tournaments she has been looking over me, watching over me" she replied "Mostly like a hawk"

"Because she cares, we all do"

"I suppose Dumbles didn't leave us in here alone to talk about Minerva now did he?"

"I suppose not" he mumbled

"Well if we are going to get sappy, than I might as well start with apologising" she smiled as he rolled his eyes

"Sappy is what we are calling it now?"

"You know I don't do...the whole...thing" she waved her arms around for emphasis

"I know" he replied grabbing her hand "It's honestly one of the reasons why I love you so much"

"Severus..." she tried, looking down at their entwined hands

"It all went downhill so fast, I can barely remember it if I'm honest" he tried "It's all just a blur"

"I know" she whispered sadly "I'm sorry"

"Hey" he lifted her chin using his finger "It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault"

"But I should've been watc..."

"It was an accident" he tried "Non of us could have predicted what happened. I miss her so much. My hearts break's everyday knowing that I will never get to hold her in my arms again, never get to hear her first words, her first steps and even her first spell"

Bellatrix pushed away his finger and looked down in shame, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the sobs that were dying to break through.

"It's okay to feel lost and hurt. You've been through so much, but you're still standing. Still fighting"

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to fight for" she let out a breathless sigh "I don't have friends. I don't have family who actually want to see me. I don't have a daughter and I don't have you"

"You have me" he tried "You've always had me"

Then Bellatrix broke, crying softly into her hands before Severus replaced them with his chest. Climbing down from the bed, he stood, allowing Bellatrix to wrap her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist and she cried into his robes.

* * *

On her way to her next class, Hermione couldn't help but feel a sense of dread fall over Hogwarts. The lights looked dimmer. Students seemed to be all hiding, if from her or just by coincidence she didn't know. The halls were silent and the walls seemed to be closing in.

Shaking her head, Hermione continued walking, ignoring the deep pit forming in her stomach.

 _'Hermione'_

The 5th year turned on her feet, swearing that she could hear her name being called. Finding no one standing around, Hermione shrugged her shoulders but still picked up the pace of her steps.

 _'Hermione'_

"Who's there" Hermione tried, knowing full well that she heard her name then "Come out"

Silence

"I must be going crazy" she murmured shaking her head

 _'Dancing on the brink of madness? That seems familiar'_ the voice spoke

"Who are you" Hermione tried "What do you want"

 _'What everyone wants, to be free'_

"It's just a voice in my head" she tried, reasoning with herself "Just a voice"

 _'of course, just a voice'_

"Who can happen to hear my thoughts" Hermione stopped her walking and turned to the other end of the hall

 _'No, not there'_ the voice said _'Find me. Forbidden section of library, Supremacy'_

"Hey Mione, you alright" a voice behind her asked, making her jump.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, finally bringing Hermiones full attention to him

"What? Oh nothing, just thinking about what I'm going to read later" she lied

"Of course you are, come on, we are going to be late for potions, although I heard Professor McGonagall will be filling in for Professor Snape"

"Why?"

"He is out for the day, same as Professor Black. Strange, but we should probably go"

"yeah, Strange" Hermione replied, before taking off after the boy.


End file.
